Aishiteru Yo Akuma-kun
by Orenji Akuma
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Hitam dan putih, air dan api, langit dan bumi, kegelapan dan cahaya. Mereka merupakan elemen bertentangan yang tak akan bisa bersatu hingga akhir dan itu merupakan peraturan yang sudah alam tetapkan. Namun mampukah sepasang muda-mudi yang tertambat tali asmara mematahkan ketidakadilan hukum alam yang membuat mereka sulit bersatu karena perbedaan?
1. Chapter 1

Aishiteru Yo Akuma-kun

Permisi para reader ini fic pertamaku yang terinspirasi dari High School DxD

Ano, saya juga mohon kritik dan bantuan para senpai karena ini kali pertama saya.

Semoga suka ya! ^^

 _"Biru, biru yang mempesona seluruh makhluk yang memandangnya. Biru yang lebih indah dari samudera yang luas membentang, biru yang membuatku membeku mengaguminya."_

 _"Hiduplah demi diriku, Hyuuga Hinata."_

STORY BEGGIN

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah siswi kelas 2 SMA dan usiaku sebanding dengan tahun - tahun yang kuhabiskan tanpa pacar. Berbicara mengenai pacar, ugh teman-temanku yang lainnya sudah memiliki pacar dan sedang bersama pacar mereka di bangku taman sekolah.

Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir ekor kuda di sana yang cukup jauh dari posisi dudukku bernama Yamanaka Ino, dan pemuda yang sedang disuapi oleh Ino adalah Sai, oh di belakang Ino juga ada gadis berambut musim semi Haruno Sakura yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke pemuda dingin yang memiliki minim ekspresi. Apa sih yang membuat Sakura menyukainya? Entahlah, tiap orang punya selera sendiri bukan?

"Hinata!"

Seseorang memanggilku, dengan refleks aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah suara yang menyebutkan namaku, setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilku . Aku menyapanya dan menyunggingkan senyumku kepada orang yang menyebutkan namaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini Hinata?"

"Aku-"

"Astaga ternyata kau mengamati pasangan itu ya? Hehe.. apa terlalu lama melajang membuatmu ingin memiliki pacar Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Tenten, tadi Ino dan Sakura memintaku untuk menemaninya kemari untuk makan siang, kebetulan pacar mereka lewat. Aku merasa tidak enak, jadi aku memisahkan diri dan memakan bekalku di sini sendirian."

"Apa mereka membiarkanmu saja?"

Aku menggeleng

"Tidak, sebenarnya mereka mencegahku pergi dari sana , tapi aku berkata ke mereka bahwa aku sedang flu dan takut kalau mereka tertular."

Tenten mendengar penjelasanku menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu dan matanya menghadap ke langit, apa yang ia pikirkan? Tiba-tiba Tenten menyeringai, eh? Tu-tunggu menyeringai? Aku merasa aneh melihatnya yang tiba-tiba menyeringai. Ia kemudian menutup kotak bekalku dan membawanya lalu menarik tanganku sambil sedikit berlari

"Ayo Hinata kita makan di belakang saja."

Eh? Apa? Di belakang sekolah? Di sana bukannya ada gedung tua sekolah yang sudah tidak digunakan? Untuk apa makan di sana? Belum sempat protes keluar dari mulutku Tenten berkata bahwa makan di belakang sekolah tidak akan membuatku menyesal.

Kami tiba di belakang sekolah sungguh sepi sekali, ada pohon – pohon besar yang berdaun rindang. Meneduhi kami dari teriknya raja siang, dan suara peluit dari lapangan olahraga yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi kami serta gedung tua yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Ano Tenten, apa maksudmu 'Tidak akan membuatku menyesal'?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah di sini lebih sejuk dan tenang daripada taman sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Tenten, benar di sini lebih sejuk. Mataku terpejam menikmati semilirnya angin yang bertiup ke memainkan rambutku, menikmati setiap belaiannya di pipiku satu kata yang mampu ku ungkapkan dalam situasi ini adalah

"Damai."

"Ng? Kau bilang apa Hinata?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Hehe sudah kubilangkan? Kau akan menyukainya."

Lagi aku mengangguk menyetujuinya, lalu menyumpit makanan yang ada di kotak bekalku ke mulutku dan mengobrol bersama Tenten "Ano Tenten, ngomong – ngomong kau tahu tempat ini nyaman darimana?" Tenten menghadap ke langit sambil menyentuhkan sumpit ke dagunya berulang kali, kentara sekali ia sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hm... kebetulan,mungkin?"

"Kebetulan? Bagaimana bi-"

Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku dari jendela gedung tua tersebut, aku langsung menghadap ke jendela gedung tua itu dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang melihat ke arahku. Manik kami beradu cukup lama, safir dan amethyst.

Entah pikiranku langsung menuju pada kedua batu indah tersebut. Mata yang indah, seumur – umur aku baru melihat warna mata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia menutup matanya dan berjalan berbalik masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Dan satu hal yang sedikit mengangguku adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna.

"Pirang?"

"Kelas 12-A Uzumaki Naruto salah satu siswa populer dikalangan gadis, aku dengar ia pindahan dari Eropa Utara lho!"

Eropa Utara? Pantas saja rambutnya berwarna pirang dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari anak laki – laki lain di sekolah kami. Selain itu, aku baru tahu ternyata ada yang menempati gedung tua itu.

"Ano Tenten bukannya gedung itu sudah tidak terpakai?"

"Entahlah, aku juga baru tahu siswa populer sepertinya berada di dalam gedung itu."

Siswa populer? Pasti dia mendapat sebutan 'Siswa Populer' karena ia pintar di bidang akademik dan olahraga. Tapi selama aku bersekolah di sini aku tak pernah melihatnya kencan atau bermesraan di sekolah dengan gadis lain, apakah ia melajang juga?

 **NARUTO POV**

Siapa gadis itu? Sudah tiga tahun di sini mengapa aku baru melihatnya? Apakah ia salah satu penggemar berisik yang selalu meneriakkan namaku? Sepertinya bukan, jelas sekali ia bukan salah satu penggemar berisik itu. Ia tidak heboh seperti orang – orang itu!

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto siswa kelas 3-C di Konoha Gakuen, aku pindahan dari Randers sebuah kota di Denmark. Alasan aku dipindahkan ke Jepang adalah aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Ayah dan Ibuku tidak memberitahuku apapun yang mereka katakan hanyalah aku harus melanjutkan pendidikan SMAku di Jepang.

Jika kalian bertanya 'Mengapa Uzumaki Naruto siswa populer berada di dalam gedung tua sekolah?'

Pertama, karena aku ingin menghindar dari gadis – gadis yang selalu berteriak 'KYA! Naruto-kun!'.

Kedua, karena di sini aku merasa nyaman. Meski dari luar tampak seperti gedung tua yang tak berguna, tetapi bagian dalamnya lumayan mewah. Arsitektur bagian dalamnya mengingatkanku pada rumah ku di Randers.

Oh kembali ke gadis itu, saat melihatnya tadi kalau tak salah ia. Etto, tak berpupil? Hey! Aku serius aku tak bercanda! Seluruh bola matanya berwarna putih, tapi jujur saja ia sangat cantik dan membuatku penasaran.

"Siapa dia?"

Tanyaku kepada angin dengan pose berdiri dan menghadap ke arah jendela. Kemudian aku mendudukan diriku di sofa gedung tua ini dan menyesap teh yang sebelumnya kubuat untuk diriku sendiri.

 _ **CEKLEK**_

Suara pintu terbuka masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku, lalu aku menggerakan lensa biologisku ke arah pintu tanpa menggerakan kepalaku. Ah dia!

"Bagaimana bermesraannya?"

Tanyaku kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Cukup menyenangkan."

"Tak perlu disembunyikan sebenarnya kau sangat senang bukan?"

Aku berbicara tanpa memandang ke arahnya dan terus meminum teh yang membebaskanku dari rasa haus yang menyiksa kerongkonganku.

"Ooo tak kusangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto iri kepadaku."

"Selamat siang tuan Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kau ulangi lagi?"

Kulihat ia menghela napasnya dan duduk di sebelahku ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke siswa populer kedua setelah diriku di sekolah ini.

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki pacar ambil saja salah satu dari penggemarmu katakan sesuatu padanya lalu putuskan setelah kau bosan."

Seperti yang diharapkan dari sahabatku, berlidah tajam dan dingin. Sifat dinginnya itu seringkali membuatku jengkel. Oh iya gadis yang tadi, Sasuke mungkin mengenalnya.

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau tahu gadis di sekolah ini yang matanya tak berpupil?"

Ia menghadap ke arahku dan memandangku , matanya itu ugh. Matanya seperti berkata 'Kau tidak gila kan?'

"Gadis tak berpupil? Setahuku semua iblis dan manusia di sini memiliki mata yang normal, dan bukankah di sekolah ini tidak pernah menerima youkai?"

"Ak-"

"Sepertinya yang kau maksud Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto. Gadis kelas 2-A itu satu kelas dengan Sakura, dan perlu kuberitahu matanya itu berwarna seperti batu amethys bukan tak berpupil."

Hyuuga Hinata kah? Nama yang cantik, sama seperti pemiliknya. Amethys? Aku tidak pernah melihat warna mata seperti itu sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke! Itu informasi penting yang kubutuhkan saat ini, kau memang temanku yang terbaik!

"Ngomong – ngomong ada apa dengannya?"

Lanjut Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tidak ada, aku sedikit penasaran."

 **NARUTO POV END**

Akhirnya selesai juga tugas piket harianku, setelah memastikan barangku lengkap di dalam tasku kemudian aku berjalan keluar kelas dan menutup pintu kelas lalu menguncinya. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Lagi. Aku melihatnya lagi. Pemuda yang kulihat di gedung tua belakang sekolah itu sekarang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dengan posisi membelakangiku, punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja putih yang panjangnya melebihi blazernya itu terlihat pas untuknya. Membuat penampilannya semakin gagah dan tampan.

Tiba – tiba ia berbalik menghadapku, mata kami bertemu lagi. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku. Refleks kakiku membawaku mendekat ke arahnya, berhenti! Hentikan kaki bodoh! Kau mau membuatku malu hah?!

Gawat! Jarak yang menjauhkan kami perlahan – lahan mulai tereliminasi dan menyisakan sedikit sekali jarak yang tersisa.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Berduaan dengan senpai populer di depan gerbang sungguh memalukan! Apalagi aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya, keringat langsung membanjiri tubuhku bahkan aku dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

"Se-selamat sore Naruto-senpai."

"Selamat sore Hinata."

Senpai tahu namaku darimana?

"A-ano, senpai tahu namaku?"

Kulihat ia mengangguk dan masih dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat manis, sungguh sangat berbeda saat ia mengamatiku di gedung tua tadi. Ia terlihat angkuh, Tapi kenyataaannya ia orang yang ramah.

Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja. Tuhan maafkan aku yang sudah berprasangka buruk pada makhluk tampan ciptaan-Mu ini.

"Siapa yang tak tahu namamu kalau kau memakai tag name di situ."

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian aku mengikuti matanya yang mengarah pada tag name di blazerku.

Hey! Apaan-apaan itu astaga pasti wajahku sudah memerah karena menahan malu sekarang, demi Tuhan! Kukira ia memang mengenalku dan tahu tentangku seperti di drama – drama yang sering ku tonton di televisi, ternyata kehidupan dunia nyata tak seindah drama – drama di televisi.

Ingin rasanya kupotong kemaluan Naruto-senpai lalu mengumpankannya pada burung perkutut! Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan? Bisa – bisanya aku berpikiran seperti itu! Apakah karena kelamaan menjomblo membuatku seperti ini?

"Hahaha ya Tuhan kau ini lucu sekali ternyata, ittai!"

Aku melihat senpai meringis kesakitan dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-senpai?"

"Tidak apa – apa Hinata, sejak pagi tadi kepalaku sakit."

"Sebentar senpai, aku akan mengambil obat pereda sakit kepala."

Aku langsung membuka tasku dan mencari obat sakit kepala untuk Naruto-senpai yang kubawa dari rumah, ibu yang menyuruhku membawa obat – obatan ke sekolah. Ibu sering sekali menceramahiku membawa obat dan berkata bahwa untuk jaga – jaga.

"Tidak usah Hinata, aku tidak apa – apa. Ngomong – ngomong rumahmu dimana Hinata?"

"Rumahku ada di perumahan Konohana, tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah."

"Kebetulan sekali! ayo pulang! Aku tinggal di apartemen di dekat perumahan Konohana."

Ujar Naruto-senpai kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku,tangan Naruto-senpai besar, kuat, dan hangat. Sekarang dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ah tidak! Mungkin aku hanya gugup karena pulang berdua bersama senpai populer dan belum pernah berbicara dengannya sama sekali.

 **Hening**

Selama Naruto-senpai mengantarku pulang ke rumah suasana menjadi paradoks bagiku, Senpai tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Begitu pula denganku yang memang cenderung pendiam ditambah lagi dengan degup jantungku yang tak normal.

Kemudian suara Naruto-senpai memecah keheningan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau pulang sampai menjelang malam seperti ini? Kerja kelompok? Atau kegiatan klub?"

"A-aku tadi piket harian senpai."

Senpai kemudian memandang ke arahku, aku dapat mengerti ia bingung dengan jawabanku. Jelas karena ia menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Piket? Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja? Dan ah! Jangan bilang kau piket sendirian!"

Ada apa dengan Naruto-senpai?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berkata 'aku piket sendirian'?"

 **NARUTO POV**

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Kentara sekali dari caranya berbicara saja sudah menunjukan bahwa ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hinata kau ini kelewat rajin atau apa? Melakukan piket harian yang seharusnya dilakukan berenam atau berlima sendirian? Aku berani bertaruh teman – teman di kelasmu pasti berusaha membujukmu masuk ke dalam regu harian mereka!

KRUKK

Are? Apa itu? Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Hinata yang mukanya sudah memerah dan kulihat tangan kanannya yang tak kugenggam memegang ke perutnya, pasti ia kelaparan.

Kemudian aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kiriku

19 : 15

Pantas saja ini waktunya makan malam!

"Hinata?"

"Ma-maaf Naruto-senpai."

Cicitnya sambil menunduk, cicitannya membuatku gemas membuatku ingin menerkamnya!

Tu-tunggu dulu jangan salah paham menerkam di sini bukan dalam artian menerkam yang sebenarnya! Kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku.

Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang sekarang memerah, aku berusaha menahan tawaku agar tidak meledak dan mempermalukan Kouhaiku yang manis ini. Seharian bersamamu mampu membuatku awet muda Hinata.

"Ayo kita makan!"

Ajakku pada Hinata sambil mempercepat langkah menuju kedai ramen yang letaknya berada di depan kami di kanan jalan. Tepat lima langkah kemudian ia berkata.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-Senpai dompetku tertinggal di rumah, aku tidak punya uang sekarang tadi aku –"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku yang traktir."

Kemudian Hinata kelihatan gelagapan dan menggerak – gerakan tangannya pertanda ia menolak traktiranku.

"Ti-tidak perlu senpai aku tidak mau mere-"

"Yah aku ditolak."

Ujarku dengan nada dibuat – buat sedih sambil menepuk dahiku dengan tangan kiriku dan menghadap ke langit.

"Bu-bukan begitu senpai a-aku aku,baiklah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, kemudian ia melanjutkan kata – katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi senpai tidak boleh protes kalau kapan – kapan giliranku yang mentraktir senpai!"

"Hai, hai."

Haha dia memang menggemaskan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Senpai : Panggilan untuk senior**  
 **Safir : Batu mulia berwarna biru**  
 **Amethys : Batu mulia berwarna ungu pucat**  
 **Kouhai : Sebutan untuk junior**  
 **Youkai : Sebutan roh atau setan atau kelas makhluk supranatural, iblis tidak termasuk.**  
 **Hai : Bahasa Jepang yang berarti "Ya"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ujarku dengan nada dibuat – buat sedih sambil menepuk dahiku dengan tangan kiriku dan menghadap ke langit._

" _Bu-bukan begitu senpai a-aku aku,baiklah."_

 _Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, kemudian ia melanjutkan kata – katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Tapi senpai tidak boleh protes kalau kapan – kapan giliranku yang mentraktir senpai!"_

" _Hai, hai."_

 _Haha dia memang menggemaskan._

* * *

 **Aishiteru Yo Akuma-Kun**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi Dari Novel Karya** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

Sekarang aku dan Naruto-senpai ada di kedai ramen Ichiraku, paman penjual ramen yang Naruto-senpai panggil dengan sebutan 'Paman Teuchi' terus – terusan berkata bahwa aku dan Naruto-senpai adalah sepasang kekasih.

Aku dan senpai sudah menjelaskan bahwa hubungan kami hanyalah sekedar senpai dan kouhai, namun paman Teuchi tetap saja membantahnya.

"Mou, paman aku dan Naruto-senpai hanya kebetulan bertemu di gerbang sekolah dan rumah kami searah. Kemudian Naruto-senpai mengajakku pulang bersama."

Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut aku yakin seratus persen paman Teuchi akan membantah pernyataanku lagi.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya."

Tuh kan dibantah lagi.

"Naruto tidak pernah membawa gadis kemari sebelumnya, jadi aku yakin kalau nona adalah kekasih Naruto."

Geez paman ini!

 **NARUTO POV**

Paman Teuchi apakah kau sadar bahwa aku sedang dipermalukan di sini? Aku bisa saja menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuatnya percaya padaku, tapi ibu berkata

Pertama aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku untuk hal sepele

Kedua digunakan pada orang tua itu durhaka!

Meski aku ini iblis, aku tak mau menjadi 'iblis durhaka'!

"Tck! apa – apaan kau ini paman."

Ujarku tenang sambil menyendok kuah ramen dan menyesapnya, lalu langsung meminum teh hijau kupesan tadi, karena lidahku sudah tak kuat menahan kuah ramen ekstra pedas.

"Pemuda tampan sepertimu tak pernah membawa gadis kemari, aku takut kalau dugaanku benar kalau kau adalah homo."

 **[PFFTTT]**

Kata terakhir dari paman Teuchi membuatku menyemburkan teh hijau yang baru saja masuk ke mulutku.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa kau mengatakan kata laknat itu di depan gadis paman?! Untung saja tempat ini tidak penuh pengunjung seperti biasanya. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini paman?!

Tangan Hinata kemudian mengelap kuah ramen yang ada di bibir dan mengelap keringat yang ada di pipiku dengan sapu tangannya yang berwarna lavender, dapat kurasakan sebelah tangannya mengelus – elus punggungku.

"Senpai?"

"Aku baik – baik saja, terimakasih Hinata."

Gadis yang baik.

 **NARUTO POV END**

Setelah makan di kedai Ichiraku, aku dan Naruto-senpai langsung pulang ke rumah, eh mungkin lebih tepatnya 'tempat tinggal' karena Naruto-senpai tinggal di apartemen.

Kejadian di kedai ramen itu membuatku tahu kalau paman Teuchi ternyata akrab dengan Naruto-senpai. Oh bukan itu saja, aku langsung tahu kalau paman Teuchi memperhatikan Naruto dari kata – katanya tadi.

Selama berjalan pulang Naruto-senpai banyak cerita tentang kedai ramen itu,salah satunya adalah ketika Naruto-senpai berkata bahwa paman Teuchi sering menghibur senpai ketika Naruto-senpai dalam keadaan buruk.

Seperti ayah dan anak saja.

Dari banyak cerita Naruto-senpai tentang paman Teuchi aku langsung menyimpulkan ia adalah orang yang baik, Naruto-senpai juga berkata bahwa biasanya kedai ramen itu selalu ramai pengunjung.

Tentu saja! Pelayanan di sana memuaskan.

Astaga! Saking asiknya mendengar cerita dari Naruto-senpai, aku lupa kalau sekarang sudah malam.

"Naruto-senpai sekarang jam berapa?"

Naruto-senpai kemudian melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"19 : 38"

Aku pulang terlambat, pasti ibu khawatir! Aku harap ibu tidak memarahiku karena pulang terlambat, toh ini juga pertama kalinya aku pulang terlambat.

Kemudian kami sampai di perempatan jalan, perumahan Konohana lurus dan apartemen Naruto-senpai belok ke arah kiri.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini,senpai."

Kataku kepada Naruto-senpai sambil senyum, senpai juga tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambutku.

"Sampai ketemu besok Hinata."

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian kami berpisah menuju ke rumah kami masing – masing, aku berjalan dengan cepat. Sudah tak sabar aku untuk segera mandi lalu tidur, ah! Mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur hari ini.

Aku tiba di depan rumahku, langsung saja aku mengetuk pintu rumahku, ibu membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk masuk ibu kemudian berkata.

"Kau terlambat Hinata."

"Maaf ibu, tadi aku makan malam di kedai ramen sebelum pulang."

Ibu mengangguk tanda mengerti, beliau tidak mengomentari alasanku pulang terlambat.

Ibu langsung menyuruhku untuk segera mandi dan istirahat.

 **NARUTO POV**

Yosh! Hari ini rencanaku untuk menunggunya pulang sekolah dan mengantarnya pulang sukses, aku juga mendapat bonus mentraktirnya ah selain itu paman Teuchi mengira aku adalah kekasihnya!

Sial! Hari ini aku senang sekali dan aku harus mati – matian menahan senyumku agar orang – orang tak menyangka bahwa aku sudah gila.

Aku mencoba menghitung bilangan prima dalam hati 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13 dan ah sial! aku tak mampu menahan bibirku agar tidak tersenyum.

Great Naruto! Orang – orang pasti berpikir bahwa kau adalah pelajar yang sedang stres karena beban hidup atau kau adalah pemuda yang sedang memikirkan hal – hal mesum!

 **[DRT]**

Tiba – tiba smartphoneku bergetar.

Aku langsung, aku mengeluarkan smartphoneku yang ada di saku celanaku lalu melihat ke arah layar smartphoneku yang menunjukan ada panggilan masuk dari Sasuke. Tidak biasanya ia menelponku. Aku menerima panggilan dari Sasuke lalu menempelkan smartphoneku ke telinga kananku.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Tak ada respon, aku menjauhkan smartphoneku dan melihat ke layar smartphoneku,ku lihat angka ada di bawah nama Sasuke yang terus bergerak.

Panggilannya masih tersambung. Kemudian aku memanggilnya lagi dan mengulangi pertanyaanku, tak ada respon.

Mungkin ia lupa mengunci layar smartphonenya lalu tak sengaja menghubungi kontakku, ketika aku akan menjauhkan smartphoneku pada Sasuke, aku mendengar suaranya.

"Naruto, apa kau masih memiliki evil piece?"

Evil piece? Untuk apa dia menanyakan evil piece?

"Tu-tunggu apa maksudmu?"

 **[DEG]**

Tiba – tiba seperti ada yang mengganjal di dadaku, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku, aku langsung meneruskan kata – kataku.

"Aku akan ke sana, katakan posisimu sekarang!"

Sasuke kemudian mengucapkan posisinya ia berada dan langsung memutus telepon kami, kemudian aku berlari mencari tempat untuk melakukan teleport ke lokasi Sasuke, hasilnya? Nihil! Tempat ini sangat ramai tidak ada tempat yang sepi.

Tiba – tiba anak kecil merengek pada ibunya di depanku karena ingin buang air kecil dan aku mendengar ibunya yang berkata kalau ia akan mencarikan toilet umum. Tunggu! Toilet umum? Ah iya! Aku bisa ke toilet lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik di sana, membuka gerbang lingkaran sihir. Tak akan ada yang melihatnya!

Aku bergegas mencari toilet umum.

"Ada!"

Ujarku seperti menemukan peti harta karun yang dicari oleh orang – orang, dengan cepat aku berlari dan masuk ke dalam bilik.

Di dalam bilik aku langsung mengangkat tanganku, tiba – tiba muncul di lingkaran berukuran berbeda di lantai, di dalamnya terdapat aksara yang berasal dari dunia bawah dan di tengah – tengahnya ada lingkaran kecil di dalamnya lambang Klan Uzumaki .

Lingkaran itu terangkat menelan seluruh tubuhku tanpa sisa lalu lenyap, setelah itu aku langsung tiba di tempat yang Sasuke katakan.

Aku mencium bau amis dari darah di tempat itu, perasaanku semakin menjadi – jadi.

Aku yang merasa gerah di dinginnya malam melepas jas seragamku melipatnya dan memasukan ke dalam tasku.

Aku berlari menuju ke tempat bau amis itu berasal, mataku menangkap sosok Sasuke yang membelakangiku ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker.

Setelah menemukan Sasuke aku langsung mengamati tempat ini.

Sepi sekali di sini.

Dan mengapa ada bau darah? apa terjadi pembunuhan?

"Sasuke."

Ia kemudian berbalik menghadapku, wajahnya terlihat baik – baik , meski terlihat baik – baik saja. Aku tahu ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia tak mungkin menanyakan evil piece.

"Ap-"

"Sakura sudah mati Naruto."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura mati?

Seakan membaca pikiranku Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tanah berumput yang tidak ada apa – apa di sana,dua lingkaran sihir kongruen sebesar orang dewasa tiba – tiba muncul, yang satu tetap di tanah yangsatu lagi melayang tidak terlalu tinggi dari tanah.

Dapat kulihat kedua lingkaran itu hancur berkeping – keping, saat lingkaran itu hancur. Samar – samar aku dapat melihat sosok gadis yang kukenal di sana.

"Kekkai ilusi?"

Setelah lingkaran sihir itu benar – benar menghilang, aku menghampiri jasad Sakura yang terbaring di situ.

Aku melihat terdapat luka tusuk di dadanya hingga ke punggungnya.

Amarah perlahan – lahan menguasai diriku, aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan – lahan untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menreinkarnasi Sakura sebagai iblis?"

Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaanku, sial aku dikacangin! Tak apalah, aku yakin Sasuke juga sedang menenangkan hatinya

"Sasu-"

"Hn, apa saja evil piece yang ada padamu?"

"Etto."

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan semua evil piece yang kupunya dan menunjukan ke Sasuke.

"Satu menteri, satu kuda, delapan pion,dua benteng."

Kemudian aku melihat kedua benteng yang ada di tanganku bersinar.

"Sepertinya ia cocok menjadi benteng."

Kataku pada Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian ikut melihat benteng di tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Ia pemegang ban hitam di karate Naruto, kalau ia menjadi benteng ia akan semakin menakutkan."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku baru tahu kalau ia takut pada pacarnya sendiri.

Terbukti dari nada bicaranya.

Sifatnya yang dingin hampir pada semua orang dan suka berbicara seenaknya, memiliki kelemahan seperti itu.

"Kau takut tuan Uchiha?"

Ia kemudian memberikanku tatapan mautnya supaya aku bungkam.

"Aku yakin kalau ia mampu membuat gempa ringan kalau ia memukul tanah haha."

 **[BLETAK]**

Aku memegang kepalaku setelah mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Sasuke, sial ia menjitakku beneran!

"Sialan! Kau berani kurang ajar pada 'raja'mu?! Mengapa kau meniru kebiasaan Sakura memukul kepalaku bodoh?!"

"Jangan menghina pacarku bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Kemudia aku berlutut di dekat jasad Sakura untuk meletakan evil piece di dadanya.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"Huh? Aku tak menyangka tuan Uchiha Sasuke akan berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Sekali – kali aku perlu berterima kasih kepada 'raja'ku."

Lalu aku meletakan satu buah benteng di dada Sakura. lalu melihat ke arah benteng yang satu lagi di tanganku, benteng yang di tanganku kemudian berhenti bersinar.

"Satu benteng cukup untuk mereinkarnasinya menjadi iblis."

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku berdiri dan melanjutkan kata – kataku.

"Apa nama lengkap Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Gelombang kekuatan sihir berwarna crimson menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Dalam namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku memerintahkanmu, Haruno Sakura. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kamu, sebagai 'Bidak Benteng'ku, dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

Bidak itu bersinar dan masuk ke tubuh Sakura, seketika luka di tubuh Sakura menutup bersamaan dengan masuknya bidak itu. Aku menghentikan sihirku setelah memastikan Bidak itu telah masuk ke tubuh Sakura.

Aku menghela nafas. Sasuke hanya bisa memandanginya dengan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat. Mata Sakura terbuka. Air mata Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengalir setelah melihat Sakura hidup lagi.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun kenapa kau menangis? Naruto?."

Suara Sakura masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku, Sakura tampak kebingungan dengan Sasuke yang menangis dan diriku yang tiba – tiba datang.

"Sasuke."

Aku memintanya untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, ini sedikit mendadak tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang."

"Fufufu apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah bagian dari kalian kan sejak dulu? Aku kekasihmu dan teman Naruto kan?"

Bodoh! Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu Sasuke, mungkin aku perlu turun tangan menjelaskan ini.

"Sekarang kau adalah iblis Sakura sama seperti diriku dan Sasuke."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataanku.

"Iblis? Naruto, selera humormu bu-"

 **[BATS]**

Sepasang sayap hitam berbentuk sayap kelelawar muncul di punggungku, tawa Sakura berganti dengan tatapan horor ketika melihat penampilanku.

"Kau juga memilikinya Sakura."

 **[KLIK]**

 **[BATS]**

Sepasang sayap hitam seperti milikku muncul dipunggung Sakura, ia melihat ke punggungnya dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sakura mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dariku. Tidak. Keluarga Uzumaki. Temui aku besok istirahat pertama di gedung tua belakang sekolah, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

 **NARUTO POV END**

 **[SKIPP TIME]**

08 : 45

Aku terlambat!

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian kemarin malam bersama Naruto-senpai, kejadian itu terus saja melekat di otakku dan membuat seluruh indraku tak mau menuruti kehendakku.

Aku sudah mencoba mati – matian tidur semalam, tapi hasilnya? Nihil.

Setelah sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku, mataku malah minta diistirahatkan. Semenjak bertemu Naruto-senpai tubuhku sepertinya mulai berani membangkang,dimulai dari kakiku kemudian mataku.

Jika kalian bertanya 'mengapa ibuku tidak membangunkanku?', aku melarangnya. Aku ingin mandiri dan berlatih bertanggung jawab.

Dengan cepat aku memakai baju seragamku dan mengambil dompet yang ada di meja belajarku, pokoknya aku harus bisa mentraktir balik Naruto-senpai atau mengundangnya makan malam ke rumah hari ini. Kalau tidak, aku akan memotong rambutku.

Setelah itu aku turun ke bawah tergesa – gesa lalu menghampiri meja makan menemui ibuku, di sana sudah ada kotak bekal yang biasanya ku bawa.

Kubuka tutupnya mengecek apakah ada isinya,ada! Ibu sudah menyiapkan untukku, kemudian aku melihat ibu muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa piring untuk sarapan ayah.

"Tak biasanya kau kesiangan seperti ini, jadi ibu membuatkan bekal untukmu."

Begitu, sebenarnya tak perlu dijelaskan aku sudah tau, tapi tak apalah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Bu, makan malam nanti apakah aku boleh mengundang senpaiku makan malam di sini? Ia kemarin sudah menolongku dan aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Boleh ibu tak keberatan, ayah juga mungkin tak keberatan toh kamu ingin balas budi kan? Hari ini biarkan ibu mengantarmu ke sekolah. Ibu tidak ingin kau dihukum."

"Tapi ini kesalahanku jadi aku –"

"Ibu tidak menerima penolakan sayang."

Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, aku menyunggingkan senyumku dan berterima kasih pada ibu, ibu juga tersenyum padaku. Jujur aku sedikit malu ketika ibu mengantarku ke sekolah, jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi berangkat pakai mobil.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Konoha Gakuen, aku berpamitan pada ibu lalu langsung menuju ke kelas.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasku semuanya seperti biasa, ada yang membicarakan artis idola mereka,ada yang membahas pelajaran , dan lain – lain.

Tiba – tiba semua siswa berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka di koridor. Tidak ada suara berisik. Siswa yang ada di depanku semuanya diam memandangku, huh? Ada apa? Kulihat penampilanku biasa saja tak ada yang aneh.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat sesuatu, mungkin ada sesuatu di belakangku.

Pemuda berseragam Konoha Gakuen yang katanya dari Eropa Utara berjalan dengan angkuh layaknya putra keturunan bangsawan, dapat kurasakan tidak ada keramahan pada dirinya.

Tidak sama seperti sore itu.

Semuanya terdiam, mata mereka terus mengikuti sosok pemuda itu. Sosok itu terus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ketika ia semakin dekat denganku ia tersenyum hangat.

Senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang kemarin.

Ia lalu berhenti di depanku ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku.

Aroma jeruk masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku, parfum? Entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Nafasnya yang menurut buku biologi terdiri atas karbon dioksida dan uap air menyentuh tengkukku.

Ia kemudian membisikan

"Selamat pagi Hinata."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan,aku ingin membalas salam yang senpai ucapkan, namun aku tidak mampu membalas sapaannya itu. Tubuhku terasa beku ketika ia membisikan salam kepadaku, bukan hanya itu.

Aku merasa seakan-akan jantungku di pegang olehnya.

Naruto-senpai kemudian berjalan melewatiku dapat kudengar suara langkahnya yang bergema di koridor sekolah.

Astaga sebegitu populernya kah ia? Sulit dipercaya!

Koridor ini yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening secara tiba – tiba, seperti ada aura membunuh yang mengancam nyawa seluruh pelajar di koridor ini.

Eh? Bukannya kalau populer koridor ini harusnya makin berisik dengan teriakan 'Kya! Naruto-kun!' ?

Entahlah.

Setelah Naruto-senpai menghilang dari koridor, semuanya kemudian berbisik – bisik membicarakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak hanya itu aku juga mendengar gadis – gadis berteriak kagum melihat Naruto-senpai berjalan di koridor.

Aku melihat ke arah dimana sosok Naruto-senpai menghilang.

"Naruto-senpai."

Kataku, kemudian aku merasa seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku berbalik. Rupanya Tenten dan Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Hinata."

Ucap Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi Tenten, Saku-."

"Woy jidat!"

Gadis berambut ponytail berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke arah kami bertiga.

"Kenapa kau dan Tenten malah meninggalkanku jidat?!"

"Salahmu, kau terlalu lama di kamar mandi!"

Aku dan Tenten tertawa garing melihat mereka berdua adu mulut, mereka berdua itu kadang akur kadang ribut seperti anak kecil.

Setelah mereka berhenti adu mulut kemudian Ino melihatku.

"Selamat pagi Hinata."

"Selamat pagi Ino."

"Hey Hinata ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Apa ya yang ingin dia tanyakan?

"Apa yang ingin Ino tanyakan?"

"Ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau betah sekelas dengannya?"

Ino kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

Kulihat Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Karena Sakura orang yang baik."

"Baik? Darimananya? Ia itu tukang pukul lho! Aku sering melihatnya memukul kepala orang."

Sakura langsung membantah perkataan Ino, mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Mou Ino, Sakura."

Kudengar suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Aku, Sakura, Tenten, Ino kemudian menuju ke kelas kami masing – masing. Tenten dan Ino berbeda kelas dengan kami, Tenten ada di kelas 2-D dan Ino ada di kelas 2-B

Aku dan Sakura tiba di kelas kami, setelah itu kami berjalan ke tempat duduk yang kosong.

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatan matematika dan bolpoin dari tasku dan meletakannya di meja, kemudian aku meletakkan tasku ke dalam laci.

Tak lama sekitar lima menit Orochimaru-sensei masuk ke kelasku, lalu menerangkan materi Limit Trigonometri.

"Kalian buka halaman 118 dan perhatikan ketika saya menerangkan."

Kemudian Orochimaru-sensei menuliskan rumus di papan tulis.

"Dalam limit trigonometri hal yang perlu kalian ingat adalah limit h mendekati nol sama sin x per x sama dengan satu ."

Orochimaru-sensei kemudian menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar.

"Rumus itu juga berlaku untuk tan, untuk cos kalian perlu mengubah terlebih dahulu ke dalam bentuk sin atau tan apa bila tidak dapat kalian ubah, maka kalian harus mensubtitusikan secara langsung."

Aku mencatat dan menerima penjelasan dari Orochimaru-sensei, setelah selesai mencatat.

Aku memahami rumus yang Orochimaru-sensei tuliskan.

"Berhubung moodku sedang baik, aku hanya akan mengajar sampai di sini saja."

Sontak hal itu membuat satu kelas kegirangan dan membuat suasana di kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Tapi ulangan mendadak! Kalian siapkan lembaran kertas lalu masukan seluruh catatan kalian sekarang! Bagi kalian mengajukan protes jangan harap terdapat nilai di rapot kalian."

Kelas Orochimaru-sensei memang tak bisa ditebak, untung saja sewaktu aku tidak bisa tidur aku sempat membaca materi kemarin.

Selama ulangan tidak ada yang berani menyontek, hanya ada suara jarum jam dan suara bolpoin yang bergesekan dengan kertas.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menyontek. Kalau ada yang mencontek Orochimaru-sensei akan menghukum siswa dengan cara menyuruh mereka merawat ular miliknya yang bernama Manda.

Guru maniak ular itu merupakan guru terseram kedua setelah Tsunade-sensei, meski begitu ketika waktu ulangan kurang 15 menit Orochimaru-sensei keluar dari kelas dan masuk ke kelas kalau waktu ulangan habis.

Apakah ia berbaik hati membiarkan siswa menyontek karena ia tahu bahwa pelajaran yang ia ajar itu sulit?

Ah entahlah.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku menyelesaikan soal ulangan yang ini.

Aku melihat Orochimaru-sensei berjalan ke arah pintu kelas lalu menghilang, 15 menit akan menjadi waktu yang sangat berguna untuk mereka tidak belajar kemarin malam.

Posisi dudukku yang ada di dekat jendela kelas sangat menguntungkan karena aku bisa melihat pemandangan di luar kelas selain itu aku juga bisa merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang kaya akan vitamin D menerpa kulitku.

Aku melihat ke lembar jawabku sedikit lagi soal milikku selesai perlu disubtitusikan begini lalu dikalikan dan selesai!

Masih ada waktu, aku melihat ke arah keluar kelas melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dari jendela kelas, aku memandang seorang laki – laki , yang ada di halaman sekolah. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang, dan ketampanannya seakan – akan bukan milik manusia. Dan proporsi tubuhnya yang bukan seperti orang Jepang.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani memandangnya lebih lama, eh? Ada apa denganku ini? Bukankah kemarin aku biasa – biasa saja? Kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Dan tadi ia menuju ke gedung olah raga, tapi ia tidak mengenakan seragam olah raga?

Hm..

 **[KRING]**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Orochimaru-sensei masuk ke kelasku ia kemudian menghitung satu sampai tiga.

"Kumpulkan sekarang juga atau aku akan menghukum kalian!"

Teman - teman satu kelas langsung mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka tak peduli meski ada yang tidak terisi. mereka sepertinya lebih memilih remidial dari pada merawat ular peliharaan sensei.

 **[PUK]**

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku melihat ke belakang gadis berambut soft pink tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hinata kau sibuk?"

"Tidak Sakura, ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong, apakah kau mau menemaniku ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah."

Ng? Gedung tua belakang sekolah?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku kemudian berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke gedung tua sekolah bersama Sakura.

Lorong menuju ke gedung tua belakang sekolah gelap dan sepi.

Selain itu juga terdapat simbol – simbol aneh yang tak ku ketahui.

Di depan kami sekarang ada pintu dari kayu jati yang memiliki tinggi kira – kira dua setengah meter, Sakura kemudian mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga ketukan.

 **[TOK]**

"Masuk!"

Sakura mendorong gagang pintu itu, Sakura dan aku melangkahkan kaki kami masuk ke dalam ruangan gedung tua sekolah.

Aku yang ada di belakang Sakura dapat melihatnya tampak mencari – cari pemilik suara yang mempersilahkan kami masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sendiri Sakura."

Aku menghadap ke kanan dengan cepat, di sudut ruangan tersebut ada Naruto-senpai yang berdiri bersandar di tembok.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk mematuhi ucapan senpaiku dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar lalu menutup pintu itu.

Aku menunggu di luar sendirian.

Di lorong yang sepi dengan simbol – simbol aneh di dinding membuatku merinding karena simbol – simbol aneh di lorong ini seperti bukan simbol biasa.

Simbol – simbol ini seolah sebuah aksara kuno yang berisikan mantra – mantra yang digunakan untuk tujuan tertentu.

Aduh Sakura dan Naruto-senpai lama sekali, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah sesuatu yang penting? Sepertinya iya, karena Naruto-senpai menyuruhku untuk keluar dari ruangannya bukan?

Tak lama aku mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi dan Sakura juga belum keluar juga bersama Naruto-senpai.

Apa lebih baik aku tinggal saja?

Tapi kalau aku tinggal bagaimana dengan Sakura nanti?

 **[CKLEK]**

Pintu ruangan terbuka.

Naruto-senpai dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu, kulihat Naruto-senpai memegang jas seragam di tangannya.

"Geez, kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya biar aku saja."

"Fufufu maaf Naruto aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu."

Memuaskan?

"Ini bukan masalah memuaskan atau tidak! Kau ini."

"Hey! Aku sudah meminta maaf kan?"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Sakura! Kau perlu belajar memuaskanku."

A-apa? Apa maksudnya ?

Apa Sakura dan Naruto-senpai melakukan 'itu' di dalam tadi?

Astaga demi Tuhan! A-aku...

"Cowok loyo!"

Apa?! Sakura mengatai Naruto-senpai 'Cowok loyo'? Jadi benar Naruto-senpai dan Sakura-san baru saja melakukan 'itu'.

Berarti Sakura sudah melihat tubuh Naruto-senpai yang dibalut oleh seragam sekolah dan begitu pula dengan Naruto-senpai?

Bukan hanya itu berarti Sakura dan Naruto-senpai bertukar peran?!

Astaga! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak menyangka efek kelamaan menjomblo bisa bikin begini.

Kenapa aku jadi gadis mesum begini?!

Tuhan maafkan hamba-Mu yang baru saja berpikir yang aneh – aneh ini.

"A-ano Sakura kita harus kembali ke kelas."

"Wah maaf kami mengabaikanmu, ayo! Aku duluan ya cowok loyo!"

"Hey! Berhenti memanggilku 'cowok loyo' !"

Kami berjalan menuju ke kelas yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari gedung tua sekolah. Sedikit ada rasa takut saat kami berjalan menuju ke kelas, karena aku belum pernah masuk ke kelas terlambat seperti yang dilakukan kami berdua ini.

Kami berjalan di lorong sekolah melewati lapangan olahraga, ruangan guru, ruangan kelas.

Sepi

Kemana siswa – siswa dan para guru?

Apakah ada latihan evakuasi?

Jika benar ada latihan evakuasi harusnya ada pengumuman dari tadi pagi atau apabila mendadak bisa melalui speaker yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah ini.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sakura menghadap ke arahku lalu mengangguk, kami berlari secepat yang kami bisa menuju ke ruang kelas kami.

Kulihat pintu kelas tertutup.

Sakura langsung membuka pintu kelas tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada orang."

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Naruto benar."

"Eh? Naruto-senpai? apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-sen-?"

 **[BAM]**

Pintu kelas tiba – tiba menutup dengan sendirinya padahal tidak ada yang orang melakukannya.

Sakura kemudian memegang telinga kanannya.

"Naruto aku sudah di kelas sepertinya prediksimu tepat."

Aku tidak tahu apa – apa hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

"Hinata maaaf ini sedikit mendadak, tapi..."

Sakura menggantung kalimatnya terdapat keraguan di balik iris emeraldnya, ia kemudian menatapku serius dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Tapi aku mohon jangan membenci Naruto."

Apa maksud gadis ini?

 **" _Selamat datang di perangkapku.."_**

Aku dan Sakura lalu menghadap ke arah papan tulis.

Di depan papan tulis muncul lingkaran aneh berwarna hijau terang, lalu muncul gadis berambut biru dan bersayap?

Tunggu! Apakah itu cosplay?

Itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah cosplay!

Sepasang sayap hitam segelap malam dan munculnya orang itu dari lingkaran aneh tidak mungkin kalau itu cosplay, itu sungguhan!

"Kau? bukannya Sasori sudah menghabisimu?"

Siapa Sasori?

"Pemuda mabuk yang ternyata adalah malaikat jatuh yang membunuhku lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengubah ingatanku? Oh apakah kau yang menyuruhnya?"

Apa? Jadi? Sakura sudah mati? Lalu siapa sekarang yang ada di sebelahku ini?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sasori mengubah ingatanmu sebelum kau mati?"

"Seseorang memberitahuku."

Wanita itu tidak menampakan emosinya, apakah malaikat itu tidak memiliki ekspresi?

"Sepertinya aku harus menghabisi kalian berdua."

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu cahaya berwarna kuning berkumpul memanjang di tangannya membentuk seperti sebuah tombak.

Jadi inikah kekuatan malaikat?

Hebat!

Tubuhku lemas aku tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Apakah aku akan mati semuda ini? Aku bahkan belum pernah punya pacar! Setidaknya biarkan aku mati setelah aku merasakan rasanya punya pacar!

Sakura berlari ke arah malaikat itu dan menyiapkan tinju maut andalannya, keadaan ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Sakura untuk menghindari tombak cahaya kalau gadis itu melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke Sakura.

 **[WUSH]**

Dua tombak cahaya melesat ke arah Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura melakukan sliding yang biasa digunakan anak laki - laki saat bermain bola untuk menghindari tombak cahaya itu.

Sekarang kedua tombak mematikan itu mengarah padaku, aku melompat ke dekat jendela menghindari tombak mematikan itu.

 **[BOOM]**

Kedua tombak yang menabrak dinding kelas itu kemudian meledak, menerbangkan kursi dan meja serta menghancurkan dinding pembatas kelas dengan tangga.

"I-ini bohong kan?"

Aku melihat Sakura yang berusaha mendaratkan pukulan karatenya ke malaikat itu. Malaikat itu menghindari serangan Sakura dengan mudah.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tch, jangan meremehkanku malaikat sial!"

Malaikat itu sekarang sudah terpojok dengan posisinya sekarang di papan tulis, Sakura mengarahkan tinju ke papan tulis itu dan.

"HAP!"

 **[BLAST]**

Papan tulis dan tembok kelas langsung hancur setelah terkena pukulan Sakura.

Aku bisa melihat ruang kelas 2-B setelah Sakura menghancurkan tembok dan papan tulis itu.

Kekuatan fisiknya di atas rata – rata!

Bayangkan saja, mana ada seseorang memukul tembok rumah atau kelas lalu tembok itu hancur seluruhnya?

Tadi Sakura secara tak langsung berkata kalau ia sudah mati, lalu sekarang Sakura itu apa? Arwah penasaran? Hey! Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemilik byakugou ."

Byakugou? Apa itu?

Malaikat itu kemudian menatapku.

"Untungnya putri byakugan itu belum bisa. Tidak, sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya."

Byakugan? Apa lagi itu?

Malaikat jatuh itu lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, tombak – tombak cahaya berukuran kecil dalam jumlah banyak melayang di langit – langit kelas.

"Sepertinya arena ini tidak menguntungkan kita untuk bertarung, sepertinya aku perlu menyingkirkan benda – benda di sini."

Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah, diikuti dengan tombak – tombak cahaya berukuran kecil.

Kursi dan meja langsung lenyap ketika tombak cahaya menembus kursi dan meja yang ada di kelas ini.

Simbol aneh muncul di sebelah wajah gadis itu, gadis itu melirik ke simbol yang ada di sebelahnya ia menutup matanya sejenak lalu membuka mata lagi dan simbol itu menghilang.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain sudah habis. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian, saatnya menghabisi kalian gadis 'Byakugou' dan 'Putri Byakugan' ."

Cahaya berkonsentrasi tinggi berkumpul di tangannya. Kali ini tombak cahaya yang ia buat berbeda dari tombak cahaya yang tadi. Aku dapat melihat gelombang listrik berwarna keunguan di tombak cahaya berwarna kuning itu.

Sepertinya aku akan mati di sini.

Inilah akhir hidupku.

Ibu maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan ibu lagi. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku tidak jadi membawa Naruto-senpai ke rumah tanpa mengabari ibu. Ibu aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku belum bisa membuat ibu bahagia.

Ayah maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi putri yang bisa menyenangkan hati ayah, maafkan aku karena ayah tidak akan bisa memakan masakan buatanku, tenang saja ayah masih bisa makan masakan buatan ibu.

Naruto-senpai maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mentraktirmu dan membalas kebaikanmu padaku. Naruto-senpai aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan senpai meski sebentar. Aku senang karena aku bisa berjalan berduaan dengan laki – laki lain. Aku senang senpai mau mengatarkanku pulang, aku senang ketika senpai mengatakan salam padaku tadi pagi.

Aku minta maaf senpai, aku tidak tahu apa yang senpai lakukan dengan Sakura tadi di gedung tua sekolah berdua, tapi aku malah berpikiran yang tidak – tidak.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat - rapat dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejadian selanjutnya yang akan menimpaku, yaitu dimana aku akan mati tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya dan meninggalkan orang - orang yang kusayangi.

 **[WUSH]**

Aku pikir aku mendengar suara angin, tetapi ternyata ada ledakan didepanku. ketika aku membuka mata, ada asap keluar dari telapak tangan orang itu. Dan ada darah mengalir dari tangannya.

Perempuan itu memegangi tangannya wajahnya tampak kesakitan kemudian dengan geram ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"Siapa yang barusan melakukan itu!"

"Aku!"

Suara itu?

"Jangan sentuh mereka berdua."

Naruto-senpai! Sasuke-senpai!

"Kau!"

Malaikat itu kemudian membuat tombak cahaya, namun tidak seperti tombak yang tadi mungkin karena tangannya sedang terluka jadi ia tidak bisa menahan cahaya dengan konsentrasi tinggi, meski tanpa gelombang listrik. Ukuran tombak itu tiga kali ukuran tubuh Naruto-senpai dan malaikat itu. Lalu melesatlah tombak itu menuju ke Naruto-senpai. Naruto-senpai dalam bahaya!

"Naruto-senpai awas!"

Naruto-senpai tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Ketika tombak itu sudah dekat dengannya, tombak itu tiba – tiba lenyap.

Di bawah kaki Naruto-senpai terdapat lingkaran aneh berwarna merah, tidak hanya itu tubuh Naruto-senpai juga diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah tua.

Perempuan bersayap hitam tersebut menatap Naruto-senpai horor, ia tidak percaya serangannya bisa dipatahkan tanpa gerakan sedikit pun.

"Kau menghancurkannya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, dari keluarga Uzumaki. Selamat siang nona malaikat jatuh, aku tidak menyangka cara bermainmu sangat kotor."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku nona, kau kan yang menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melakukan semua ini? Menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mempengaruhi mereka supaya meninggalkan sekolah ini meski belum jam pulang lalu membunuh kami? Maaf saja nona, tidak akan ada yang bisa kau bunuh selama ada aku dan 'ratu'ku di sini."

"'Ratu'? kau menamai seseorang seperti bidak catur? fufu iblis itu sungguh konyol, selain itu mengapa kau tahu bahwa aku adalah malaikat jatuh?"

Sasuke-senpai yang dari tadi diam kemudian ikut berbicara.

"Orang bodoh pun tahu bila melihat fisikmu nona, selain itu hanya iblis tingkat atas yang dapat merasakan sensasi aneh dari keberadaan malaikat karena cahaya yang kalian miliki dan mampu menentukan posisi kalian. Singkatnya iblis tingkat atas memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi pada keberadaan kalian."

Iblis kelas atas? Jadi? Naruto-senpai adalah iblis?

Aku pasti sudah gila sekarang.

"Kalian terlalu sombong bocah, bocah sombong seperti kalian harus dihukum mati!"

Dengan cepat malaikat itu melemparkan cahaya berkonsentrasi tinggi dengan ukuran yang sama dengan tombak yang Naruto-senpai hancurkan tadi ke arah Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto-senpai. Sasuke-senpai lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tombak besar itu lalu muncul petir dari tangan Sasuke-senpai.

 **[BAM]**

Pertemuan petir dan tombak tadi menghasilkan ledaka kecil di kelas dan membuat keadaan kelas semakin kacau.

Hebat!

"Aku belum selesai bicara nona. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikannya. Lain kali kau harus memperhatikan sekitarmu sebelum melakukan sesuatu nona, kesalahanmu sangat fatal. Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa merasakan ada iblis di sekolah ini? Kalau kau tak bisa merasakan adanya iblis di sekolah ini kau seharusnya sadar posisimu sebagai malaikat terbuang tingkat rendah nona."

"Tch!"

Di atas kepala malaikat itu kemudian muncul sesuatu seperti portal berukuran kurang lebih berjari – jari tiga meter, lalu malaikat itu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, terbang masuk ke dalam portal tersebut.

 _ **"Namaku Konan, berharaplah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, dan aku akan menghancurkanmu."**_

 **NARUTO POV**

Kita akan bertemu lagi kalau kau berani menganggu keluarga dan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Aku kemudian melihat kekacauan yang ada di kelas ini astaga, seluruh properti sekolah lenyap, dan belum lagi tembok yang hancur ditambah ledakan saat kekuatan sihir Sasuke bertabrakan dengan kekuatan cahaya milik malaikat terbuang tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata, gadis itu pasti sedang terguncang setelah melihat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Naruto-senpai."

Ia menangis, air matanya keluar dari matanya yang indah itu.

Mata bulan yang mampu membuatku seharian memikirkan pemiliknya.

Air mata mengalir dari paras ayunya, entah kenapa rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk ketika melihatnya menangis.

Aku membelai kepalanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa - apa Hinata, sudah selesai."

"Naruto-senpai, jadi Naruto-senpai bukan manusia?"

Ia bertanya padaku dengan susah payah.

Ia terus terisak, aku kasihan melihatnya seperti ini.

Apa yang harus ku katakan? Apakah aku harus menghapus ingatannya?

Tidak. Aku harus sadar diri. Seharusnya aku tidak mendekatinya kemarin. Sepertinya yang dikatakan orang - orang benar, iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan aku sebagai iblis harusnya sadar dengan posisiku.

"Benar. Aku bukan manusia. Aku adalah –"

 **[GREP]**

Tiba – tiba Hinata memelukku dan tangisnya semakin menjadi – jadi, aku membalas pelukannya berharap dengan begitu bisa menenangkan batinnya yang terguncang.

Mataku memanas.

Ada apa dengan diriku ini? aku berusaha menahan agar air mataku tak jatuh.

"Bodoh! Naruto-senpai bodoh! Kenapa senpai tidak berkata padaku kalau senpai adalah iblis?"

Ia pasti membenciku sekarang.

Entah kenapa rasa takut tiba - tiba muncul di diriku, aku takut ia membenciku, aku takut ia menghindariku, aku takut ia melupakanku, aku takut aku tak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan nada setenang mungkin, aku harus bisa menyembunyikan sesak di dadaku ini.

"Habisnya kita tidak berkenalan bukan? Kau langsung memanggil namaku dan aku mengenalimu dari tag namemu."

Jawabku sekenanya, ah! pasti ia semakin membenciku sekarang dan aku berbohong kalau aku mengenalinya dari tag namenya, hey! Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Saat pulang sekolah kemarin di gerbang, aku melirik tag name untuk memastikan apa benar yang di depanku ini Hyuuga Hinata. Dan tag namenya itu terletak di dadanya yang etto. Besar? Tidak normal? Cukup gizi?

Tidak ada gadis kelas 2 SMA punya dada sebesar itu!

Dan aku adalah laki - laki normal jadi melirik sedikit bukan masalah kan?

Sepertinya nutrisi yang ia terima dari makanannya lari ke tempat yang tepat.

Ia berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya, aku dapat merasakan ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian ia menatapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2-A. Aku adalah manusia, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ia tidak membenciku?

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto kelas 3-C. Aku adalah iblis, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Hinata."

Aku berkenalan dengannya, ia tersenyum padaku. Lalu ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Etto Hinata, kau tak membenciku?"

Ia melihatku bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Membenci senpai? Tentu saja tidak! Senpai sudah mentraktirku, mengantarkanku pulang dan senpai juga sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

Jadi seperti itu ya.

"O.. begitu rupanya, aku tidak dibenci olehmu karena mentraktir ramen dan menyelamatkanmu? Itu saja? Bagaimana jika waktu pertama kita bertemu lalu kita berkenalan seperti tadi dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku iblis? Apa kau akan memanggil para pembasmi iblis untuk memusnahkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya kalau senpai adalah iblis! Paling aku menganggap senpai adalah orang gila karena beban hidup!"

Sial aku malah dimaki.

"Selain itu..."

" 'Selain itu' ?"

Aku mengulangi perkataan Hinata, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Haha aku menyukai wajahnya yang seperti itu, menggemaskan sekali!

"Aku tidak bisa membenci Naruto-senpai karena..."

" 'Karena' ?"

"Tidak jadi."

Apa? Tidak jadi? Kau membuatku penasaran dan kau harus melanjutkannya Hinata! Aku mencubit pipi putih tembam Hinata pelan, hanya sekedar becanda saja.

"Ittai senpai tolong lepas."

Kau berlebihan Hinata aku tidak mencubitmu beneran.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kouhaiku yang manis."

"Tidak mau!"

"Cubitan tidak mempan rupanya, baiklah bagaimana kalau kugigit saja?"

"Jangan! Jangan! Lepaskan dulu cubitanmu senpai, aku akan mengatakannya."

Aku melepaskan cubitanku pada pipi tembamnya, kemudian ia berjinjit menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku , lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto-senpai."

(Hinata bilangnya pake "Daisuki" author gak tahu bahasa Jepangnya kata – kata di atas jadi author tulis kata – kata gitu aja.)

 **NARUTO POV END**

Aku berusaha menahan detak jantungku yang menggila, karena pernyataanku tadi.

Senpai terdiam, mendengarkan pernyataanku tadi. Ia pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah gadis yang mudah sekali jatuh cinta, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan baru saja berkenalan dengannya .

Dan aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya?

"Hinata."

Aku tidak sabar menunggu jawaban senpai, tidak ada suara yang kudengar selain detak jantungku yang menggila. Apakah senpai akan menolak pernyataanku? Atau senpai menerimanya? Ayo senpai cepat jawab, aku bisa mati gara – gara penyakit jantung kalau senpai kelamaan menjawab.

"A-ada apa senpai?"

" 'Daisuki' itu apa?"

APA?!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mou : Cukup, ya ampun.**

 **Evil piece : Seperangkat bidak catur yang diberikan pada iblis kelas atas untuk mereinkarnasi makhluk lain menjadi iblis.**

 **Arigatou : Terima kasih.**

 **Kongruen : Keadaan bangun datar yang sama dan sebangun.**

 **Crimson : Merah tua.**

 **Subtitusi : Pengganti.**

 **Ittai : Sakit.**

* * *

Aku gak nyangka akan ada yang suka sama fic gaje gini, oh iya aku minta maaf ya chapter kemarin aku malah ngetik Naruto itu kelas 12-A harusnya kelas 3-A ceroboh banget asli zzz... -.-" lho bedanya apa? Bedanya kan aku nulis Hinata itu kelas 2-A bukan kelas 11.

Ok waktunya bales review ^^

 **L** **:** Untuk sementara ini Hinata manusia normal ^^

 **Guest** : Ini chap 2 sudah. :D

 **yudi** **:** Are?

 **hqhqhq :** Ara – ara arigatou buat kritiknya,Iya Naruto iblis ^^

 **xavierblue** **:** SasuNaru? Lho kok yan? Apa itu? ._.)a

* * *

Terimakasih buat yang udah REVIEW ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hinata."_

 _Aku tidak sabar menunggu jawaban senpai, tidak ada suara yang kudengar selain detak jantungku yang menggila. Apakah senpai akan menolak pernyataanku? Atau senpai menerimanya? Ayo senpai cepat jawab, aku bisa mati gara–gara penyakit jantung kalau senpai kelamaan menjawab._

 _"A-ada apa senpai?"_

 _" 'Daisuki' itu apa?"_

 _APA?!_

 **Bidak Naruto**

 **Queen = Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Bishop I = (?)**

 **Bishop II = (?)**

 **Knight I = (?)**

 **Knight II = (?)**

 **Rook I = Haruno Sakura**

 **Rook II = (?)**

 **Pawn I – VIII = (?)**

* * *

 **Aishiteru Yo Akuma-Kun**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi Dari Novel Karya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Ratting : T (Bisa ke M kapan saja)**

* * *

A-apa? Setelah aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya, ia malah bertanya, "'Daisuki' itu apa?" hey! Sebenarnya berapa tahun kau tinggal di Jepang?

Naruto-senpai diam menunggu jawaban dariku, aduh apa yang harus kukatakan padanya sekarang? Apa aku harus bilang "Daisuki itu artinya 'aku menyukaimu', Senpai." Dalam bahasa Inggris? Jangan bercanda, itu memalukan! Itu sama saja mengatakan perasaanku dua kali.

Jika aku memiliki kekuatan pasti aku sudah kabur dari sini dengan kekuatanku secepat mungkin. Eh tunggu? bukankah perempuan tadi berkata kalau aku adalah 'Putri Byakugan' Apa itu? Apa Naruto-senpai tahu? Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

"Oy, Hinata 'Daisuki' itu apa?"

Naruto-senpai mengulangi pertanyaan lagi, kau tahu senpai? Aku kebingungan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanmu. Pertanyaanmu itu mengandung kata-kata keramat!

"E-eto..."

"Hm?"

"Daisuki itu a-artinya.."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuatku langsung paham kalau Naruto-senpai ingin tahu apa yang aku katakan ditambah juga sorot matanya yang seolah berkata 'Cepat jawab atau aku akan menerkammu!'.

"Artinya 'sayang' (Love), ufu iya itu...begitu..."

Ia kemudian menjauh dariku.

"Are? Hontou? Berarti Hinata sayang padaku? Wah aku senang sekali! Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata. Sama seperti menyayangi Sasuke dan Sakura meski mereka sering mengataiku 'Bodoh' dan memukul kepalaku. Aku juga menyayangi teman-temanku yang lain."

Bukan seperti itu! Bukan seperti itu!

Kukira Naruto-senpai akan menjawab 'Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata.' Lalu kami berpelukan dan berciuman mesra seperti di acara-acara tv yang ibu tonton di rumah. Tapi kenyataannya? Ah sudahlah.

Jika ini dunia anime, pasti animator akan menggambar sebuah keringat sebesar buah salak di kepalaku dan memberi aura suram di sekujur tubuhku.

Sepertinya status 'Jomblo' yang selaras dengan usiaku akan bertahan lama, ya Tuhan malang sekali nasibku.

Dan juga Naruto-senpai punya definisi tersendiri tentang arti 'Sayang', eh tunggu bisa saja aku yang terlalu berlebihan mendefinisikan sayang di sini.

Sepertinya kelamaan menjomblo bisa membuat kepribadian menjadi seperti ini, semoga tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki nasib sama denganku, hua!

"Kita harus segera membereskan kekacauan ini sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Sasuke, Sakura kita ber—"

 **[KRIK KRIK KRIK]**

"A-ano sepertinya mereka sudah pulang."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan cicitan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh diriku sendiri, eh mungkin tidak. Berhubung kelas ini sangat sepi dan tidak ada siapa pun kecuali kami berdua jadi bisa saja Naruto-senpai bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Kau benar sepertinya aku harus membereskan ini sendiri."

Membereskan semuanya sendiri? Yang benar saja! Kelas ini sangat kacau, tidak mungkin ia mampu melakukan semua sendiri dan selesai sebelum besok.

"Kau lupa aku adalah iblis?"

Ia berbicara seakan–akan membaca pikiranku. Ah, iya benar juga. Naruto-senpai adalah iblis. Ia mengatakannya padaku ketika kami berkenalan tadi sesudah insiden mengerikan itu berakhir.

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke-senpai berkata bahwa Naruto-senpai adalah iblis kelas atas, bukan? Berarti ia hebat dan terkenal, kan? Dan aku seenaknya memanggilnya senpai? Oh tidak-tidak! Aku harus mengganti panggilannya.

"Ja-jadi aku harus memanggilmu Akuma-san?"

Naruto-senpai tertawa terbahak–bahak mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku?

"Semua orang akan menyebutmu 'Gadis gila' kalau kau memanggil pemuda tampan dari Denmark ini dengan sebutan iblis."

Hey narsis sekali kau Naruto-senpai! Ah benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto-senpai kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu orang–orang akan mengira kalau aku gila.

"Jadi aku tetap memanggilmu senpai atau dengan panggilan lain?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Ah senyumnya itu, senyum yang memabukan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan kalau kau memanggilku 'Senpai', tapi aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku 'Naruto-kun'."

Pendengaranku mendadak tuli ketika Naruto-senpai mengatakan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"E-eto apa?"

"Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku 'Naruto-kun'."

Oh Tuhan terima kasih. Meski perasaanku tak dibalas dengan jelas aku bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab. Eh tunggu Naruto-sen— eh, tidak Naruto-kun iblis, kan? Tapi kenapa ia tidak kesakitan ketika aku menyebut 'Tuhan' di dalam hati?

Waktu itu ketika kami bertemu di gerbang sekolah Naruto-kun menyebut nama 'Tuhan' secara lisan ia tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya dan berkata 'Tidak apa-apa Hinata, sejak pagi tadi kepalaku sakit.' Apakah aku tidak boleh menyebut 'Tuhan' secara lisan?

"Naruto-kun."

Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataanku, lalu dengan semangat yang membara ia berkata.

"Yosh! Saatnya membereskan kekacauan ini sekarang."

Aku melihat mata Naruto-kun yang biru kemudian tampak diselimuti gelombang sihir yang membuat matanya berwarna crimson.

Lingkaran yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di lantai kelas, tidak hanya dilantai kelas ada juga yang melayang di dinding. Cahaya merah berpendar yang merupakan kekuatan Naruto-kun mampu membuatku tercengang. Kursi dan meja yang di kelasku dan kelas sebelah yang sebelumnya musnah tak bersisa karena ulah perempuan tadi, tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan meja dan kursi yang musnah.

Tidak hanya itu, tembok dan papan tulis yang hancur karena pukulan maut Sakura kembali seperti baru.

Aku bingung sekarang harus bagaimana, terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang kulihat ini atau begidik ngeri karena semuanya kembali pulih seperti semula. Seperti sewaktu aku menghadapi ulangan oleh Orochimaru-sensei.

Naruto-kun menghentikan kekuatan sihirnya, matanya berubah kembali seperti sediakala,biru yang aku sukai, biru yang mempesona seluruh makhluk yang memandangnya. Biru yang lebih indah dari samudera yang luas membentang, biru yang membuatku membeku mengaguminya.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang."

Ia menarik tanganku. Lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu, entah aku harus berterimakasih pada Tenten atau Tuhan yang mempertemukan aku dengan iblis tampan ini sewaktu istirahat.

Sepertinya keduanya yang mempertemukanku, 'Tuhan terima kasih atas kebaikan-Mu padaku. Terima kasih juga Tenten, karena kau mengajakku makan di belakang sekolah dekat gedung tua itu aku bisa seakrab ini dengan Naruto-kun.'

"Tapi Naruto-kun ini masih terlalu awal untuk pulang sekolah, sekarang baru saja jam 12:15 ."

Ia kemudian menghadap ke arahku, alisnya terangkat sebelah pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Lalu?"

Berhubung masih ada empat jam, aku berencana ingin jalan-jalan sendirian entah ke mana, dari pada berjamur di rumah karena bosan.

"Masih ada sekitar empat jam lagi sebelum waktu pulang, aku tidak ingin pulang secepat ini dan dianggap membolos."

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan, begitu? Bukannya itu sama saja?"

Ugh, itu benar.

Hey tunggu Naruto-kun! Sejak tadi kau selalu menjawab apa yang kupikirkan, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Aku malas pulang Naruto-kun ini masih terlalu awal untuk pulang."Kataku pada Naruto-kun, ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Naruto-kun berjalan mendahuluiku menuju ke gedung tua belakang sekolah tempat yang biasanya ia kunjungi ketika jam istirahat.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku penasaran apa yang akan ia tanyakan padaku? Apakah ini menyangkut tentang kejadian tadi?

Kami tiba di lorong mengerikan yang mengarahkan kami ke ruang gedung tua tersebut, Naruto-kun membuka pintu besar itu lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Duduklah Hinata, aku akan membuat teh untuk kita berdua."

Sebelum ia melangkah jauh dariku, aku berlari mendahuluinya ke pintu yang akan ia buka. Pintu menuju dapur seperti halnya ruangan klub yang ada di sekolahan ini.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya, Naruto-kun duduk dan tunggulah."

"Arigatou Hinata."

 **NARUTO POV**

Selagi Hinata membuat teh, aku memilih pertanyaan yang di otakku untuk aku tanyakan padanya. Malaikat itu tidak mungkin menyerangnya tanpa alasan, bukan? Pasti ada sesuatu.

Aku yang pusing karena memikirkan malaikat terbuang yang menyerang Hinata.

Manik biruku dengan seksama mengamati langit-langit ruangan ini. Tidak hanya langit-langit namun juga semua bagian ruangan ini, ruangan yang membuatku rindu pada rumah di mana aku dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku di Denmark.

Apakah aku perlu meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk merenovasi gedung tua ini? Toh ruangan ini tidak terpakai, kan? Sayang apabila ruangan sebagus ini ditelantarkan, selain itu iblis yang menjadi keluargaku bertambah satu. Akan sulit bagi kami untuk berkumpul karena jumlah kami yang semakin banyak dan tidak ada wadah yang menutupi identitas kami sebagai iblis.

' _ **Queen'**_ ku Sasuke hanya tau bahwa aku dan Sakura adalah iblis begitu pula dengan Sakura yang merupakan bidak _**'Rook'**_ ku, _**'Bishop'**_ ku hanya tahu bahwa aku dan _**'Knight'**_ ku adalah iblis di sekolah ini. Parah, bukan? Mereka adalah satu keluarga namun tidak tahu bahwa orang di dekatnya adalah keluarganya.

Hinata kemudian muncul membawa nampan di tangannya, ia meletakan kedua cangkir teh hijau tersebut di meja lalu menaruh nampan di samping cangkir teh.

"Apa yang ingin Naruto-kun tanyakan?"

Awalnya aku menatapnya serius, namun ketika menyadari ia tak nyaman dengan tatapanku, aku merubah tatapanku menjadi biasa saja.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadian di kelas tadi Hinata?"

Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu ada malaikat terbuang yang tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah ini dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membubarkan kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi aku tidak tahu tujuannya ke sekolah ini.

Jadi ketika aku dan Sakura berdua di dalam ruangan ini aku meminta maaf pada Sakura atas hal yang menimpanya dan memberitahu apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku kepadanya, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Hai."

Ia mulai bercerita padaku dimulai dari ketika ia menuju ke kelas hingga menyadari ada kejanggalan di sekolah yang tiba-tiba sepi sampai malaikat tersebut kabur ketika aku dan Sasuke muncul. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah Hinata memiliki kekuatan mata legendaris 'Byakugan' dan Sakura memiliki wadah kekuatan yang membuatnya memiliki banyak sekali potensi yaitu 'Byakugou'.

Jadi begitu, aku mengerti kenapa malaikat itu mengincar mereka berdua.

"A-ano jadi 'Byakugan' dan 'Byakugou' itu apa Naruto-kun?"

"Byakugan adalah salah satu dari tiga kekuatan mata legendaris, pertama aku akan menjelaskan dulu kepadamu masing-masing kekuatan dari ketiga mata itu."

Ia mengangguk.

"Ada tiga kekuatan mata legendaris atau biasa disebut dengan 'Doujutsu' yang pertama adalah 'Rinnegan'. Rinnegan merupakan mata kegelapan, mata ini memiliki ciri berwarna ungu dan memiliki pola riak pada matanya. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat mata ini, menurut legenda seseorang yang memiliki Rinnegan mampu menarik jiwa dari raga seseorang yang disentuhnya."

Aku menyesap teh buatan Hinata, rasa hangat dari teh tersebut langsung melegakan tenggorokan dan menghangatkan perutku.

"Yang kedua adalah Sharingan mata yang mampu menarik korbannya ke kutukan ilusi mematikan bagi yang berani memandang ke mata tersebut. Sharingan juga tidak dapat dibohongi menggunakan sihir murahan seperti mengubah ingatan seseorang maka dari itu Sakura bisa tahu bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah malaikat jatuh karena Sasuke memberitahuku lalu aku memberitahunya. Tidak hanya itu. Sharingan juga membuat pemiliknya mampu memprediksi gerakan musuhnya, karena sharingan mampu melihat kejadian tiga detik sebelum kejadian tersebut terjadi."

"Jadi Sakura sudah mati? Dan Sasuke juga pemilik mata Sharingan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis manis yang merupakan kouhaiku.

"Yang ketiga adalah kekuatan matamu, Byakugan. Mata yang mampu memanipulasi cahaya serta memberikan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa bagi pemiliknya, matamu juga memiliki kemampuan yang langka yaitu mampu mengobati seseorang dari jarak yang sangat jauh."

Ia tersentak mendengar penjelasan dariku, ia kemudian memajukan kepalanya dan bertanya.

"A-aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Dan mengapa kekuatan penyembuhan itu sangat langka?"

"Karena tidak ada kekuatan sihir dari iblis mau pun malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang mampu mengobati luka, karena itu bersyukurlah dengan kekuatanmu itu Hinata, selain itu Byakugan memberikan pemiliknya kemampuan untuk memanipulasi cahaya, kau bisa membuat tombak cahaya seperti yang perempuan tadi lakukan. Hanya itu saja yang kuketahui tentang kekuatan matamu Hinata."

Aku kemudian melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Meski pemiliknya manusia, tidak seperti doujutsu yang lain. Hanya Byakugan yang mampu menunjukan kekuatannya meski pemiliknya adalah manusia."

Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapanku, pasti ia tak percaya bahwa gadis biasa sepertinya memiliki kekuatan cahaya seperti kekuatan malaikat jatuh tadi. Mau tak mau kau harus menerima ini pelan-pelan Hinata.

"Ja-jadi aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku tanpa harus bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis?"

Aku meminum teh itu lagi, karena haus menjelaskan penjelasan yang cukup panjang kepadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Byakugou' milik Sakura?"

Oh aku lupa, aku belum menjelaskan itu.

"Byakugou pada dasarnya adalah wadah dari kekuatan sihir seseorang, kekuatan sihir seseorang bisa diolah melalui latihan Sakura bisa menjadi iblis tipe wizard atau kekuatan, tapi itu semua bergantung padanya sih. Tapi itu bukan wadah biasa, ketika wadah tersebut penuh. Wadah tersebut akan memberikan kekuatan yang brutal pada pemiliknya, dan Sakura adalah _**'Rook'**_ , bidak ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menambah kekuatan fisiknya."

Aku kemudian mengambil jeda untuk bernapas dan membiarkannya mencerna setiap perkataanku yang aku katakan padanya,ia perlu banyak belajar tentang berbagai macam kekuatan tersebut karena manusia tak pernah tahu kalau kekuatan tersebut ada. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Namun seperti Sharingan dan Rinnegan. Untuk dapat menggunakan kekuatan Byakugou, pemiliknya harus direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis atau malaikat."

Aku menghela nafas setelah menjelaskan kekuatan Sakura, bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi Rook terkuat di dunia bawah kalau begini caranya. Eh? Bukannya seharusnya aku bangga? Entahlah aku bingung harus bersedih atau bangga, tapi jika ia masih saja suka memukul kepalaku percuma, kan?

Rook yang memiliki kekuatan menyerang dan bertahan yang luar biasa, ditambah kalau ia bisa mengisi penuh kekuatan byakugou-nya, belum lagi kalau ia bisa memusatkan kekuatan sihir di tangannya yang benar saja!

"Jadi..."

Aku melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Ng?"

"Maka dari itu Sakura mampu menghancurkan tembok sekolah?"

Ah benar ia menghancurkannya, padahal aku belum mengajarinya untuk menggunakan pukulan dikombinasikan dengan kekuatan sihir alias hanya menggunakan kekuatan murni dari bidaknya. Astaga! Ia pasti akan menjadi petinju kelas kakap di dunia bawah!

"Y-ya begitulah haha..."

Aku tertawa garing karena sedikit ngeri dengan kekuatan fisik Sakura yang luar biasa. Ia bisa memecahkan kepalaku kalau ia terus menjitakku! Besok aku harus meminta padanya untuk berhenti menjitak kepalaku.

Aku melihat ke arah gadis berambut indigo di depanku, tangannya mengepal, ada apa dengannya? Ia tampak sedang menahan emosi yang bergejolak di batinnya.

"Naruto-kun aku punya permintaan."

Permintaan, huh? Apa ya kira-kira yang diinginkan kouhaiku yang manis ini?

"Apa itu?"

Kemudian ia membungkukan badannya dengan posisi menghadap ke arahku, aku merasa tidak nyaman ketika ia membungkukan badannya. Aku menyuruhnya duduk seperti biasa. Namun sayang ia tidak mau. Geez, keras kepala.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengangkat kepalamu aku tak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, haha gadis pintar!

"Tolong latih aku menggunakan kekuatanku!"

"Huh? Untuk apa? Hinata kau tak perlu berlatih, tak perlu khawatir dengan bahaya yang mengancammu, aku akan melindungimu dan menjamin keselamatanmu."

Hinata yang duduk di depanku kemudian berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku, ia menatapku mataku sebentar. Wajah ayunya yang menggodaku untuk menerkamnya semakin dekat denganku, ia kemudian menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, putih dan halus.

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun sudah berbuat baik, tidak. Sangat baik, tolong latih aku supaya aku dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku ini dan aku bisa membalas perbuatan baik Naruto-kun."

Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu dilindungi Naruto-kun, akan ada masanya aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin bergantung kepada Naruto-kun, Sakura, dan Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak ingin terus dilindungi, aku juga ingin melindungi kalian."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan gadis manis di sebelahku ini, kata-katanya mengandung tekad yang kuat, tekad yang tulus, tekad yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Aku dapat merasakan perasaannya yang mengalir di setiap kata-katanya.

Selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang benar-benar tulus seperti aku harus berterimakasih pada ayah dan ibu yang menyuruhku bersekolah di sini.

Kalau begini caranya bagaimana ya untuk menolak permintaannya? Ah! Checkmate! Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan melatihmu."

Kemudian tanganku bergerak sendiri memeluknya, dapat kucium aroma lavender dari rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Aroma ini, aku menyukainya.

"Aku akan melatihmu dan memberikanmu semua yang aku miliki, tapi Hinata ada satu hal yang tidak dapat aku ajarkan padamu yaitu kekuatan cahaya yang dimiliki matamu."

"Um, tak apa arigatou Naruto-kun. Etto, bagaimana kalau hari ini langsung latihan?"

Ha? Langsung latihan? Kau itu sangat rajin atau sangat bersemangat, eh? Normalnya orang-orang akan berkata 'Bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai latihannya?' dan kalimat sejenis lainnya. Apakah kau punya kelainan?

"Etto, aku harus mengecek kekuatan sihirmu terlebih dulu Hinata dan melihat kondisi fisikmu. Aku takut kalau tubuhmu akan hancur karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatanmu sendiri."

Ia menunduk dan ia terlihat kecewa ketika mendengar perkataanku.

Apakah aku salah memilih kata-kata?

"Hinata?"

"Apakah Naruto-kun bisa mengeceknya sekarang?"

Gadis ini bersemangat sekali rupanya, aku janji Hinata selama latihan aku akan melatihmu dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membuatmu kuat. Ya pasti!

"Yah kalau sekedar mengecek aku bisa."

Aku memusatkan kekuatan sihir di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku, lalu menyentuhkan kedua jariku ke dahi Hinata. Aku sekarang berada di alam bawah sadar Hinata, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan lembab ini sendirian.

Kemudian aku sampai di pertigaan dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar di belokan sebelah kanan aku melihat ke kananku dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana, aku yang penasaran berjalan ke kanan ke sesuatu yang tak kuketahui.

Aku melihat ada energi sihir yang besar dan tersegel di dalam dirinya, ini aneh. Seharusnya manusia tidak bisa menyegel energi sihirnya sendiri, apakah pemilik byakugan adalah pengecualian?

Dan konsentrasi sihir itu setara dengan kekuatan sihir Sasuke. Aku serius, kekuatan itu setara dengan _**Queen**_ ku atau bahkan lebih besar. Aku terkagum-kagum pada Hinata yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

Padahal ia belum pernah berlatih sama sekali tapi ia sudah memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini, selain itu ia juga tampak tak mengerti apa-apa tentang iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau Hinata memiliki bakat sihir sejak lahir.

Setelah kuperhatikan lebih teliti, energi sihir Hinata mengalir sangat lambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan aliran yang selambat itu. ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan sihir, aku harus melonggarkan segelnya agar energi tersebut dapat mengalir sedikit lebih cepat.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke atas untuk melonggarkan segel yang membelenggu energi sihir Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara besar nan dingin.

" _ **Siapa kau?"**_

Suara dingin perempuan masuk ke dalam telingaku, apakah itu suara hati Hinata? Tidak, suaranya sangat dingin dan jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Kau siapa?"

" _ **Tidak sopan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan bocah!"**_

Pemilik suara tersebut membentakku dan mengataiku dengan sebutan 'bocah'.

"Tunjukan dirimu! Setelah itu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

" _ **Menarik, baiklah akan aku kutunjukan diriku."**_

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berwarna keemasan menerangi ruangan ini.

Refleks aku menutup kedua mataku untuk menghalangi cahaya masuk ke mataku.

Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang di depanku.

Muncul seorang perempuan berambut sangat panjang dengan kedua tanduk di kepalanya, ia memakai kimono berwarna putih memanjang hingga menutupi kedua kakinya,terdapat motif berbentuk angka sembilan yang bernama magatama yang pernah aku lihat pada anime yang berlatar zaman dulu,serta urat-urat di dekat matanya menonjol, ia menutup matanya.

Aku langsung memasang posisi siaga ketika ia muncul di hadapanku, dapat kurasakan aura yangmengerikan yang mungkin setara dengan para Maou.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah matanya yang sama dengan mata Hinata namun bedanya mata tersebut berpupil.

"Byakugan?"

Ia menatap lurus ke arahku tanpa bergerak sedikit, jangankan bergerak berkedip saja pun tidak. Seolah-olah ia adalah benda mati yang digunakan di rumah hantu untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung yang mengunjungi rumah hantu tersebut.

"Katakan namamu bocah! aku sudah menunjukan wujudku. Laki-laki harus menepati perkataannya."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar suaranya, memang suaranya tidak semengerikan ketika ia tidak menunjukan rupanya tadi. Sekarang aku menyesal! Sial wajahnya mengerikan sekali.

"U-uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah iblis dari keluarga Uzumaki."

"Oh rupanya kau yang mengobrol dengan gadis itu, namaku Kaguya, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Aku adalah penjaga byakugan yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini, gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

"Berhubung aku tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi langsung saja. Apa anda yang menyegel kekuatan sihir milik Hinata?"

 **[HENING]**

Tidak ada respon dari wanita mengerikan di depanku ini, aku yang memasang kuda-kudaku untuk menyerangnya ketika ia muncul, ia tampak tenang-tenang saja tak ada rasa takut atau pun siaga ketika melihat aku memasang kuda-kuda.

Tch! Wanita ini!

"Aku menyegel kekuatannya karena ia belum bisa berkomunikasi denganku di alam bawah sadarnya."

Huh? Apa hubungannya menyegel kekuatan Hinata dengan berkomunikasi di alam bawah sadar?

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kalau ia bisa menstabilkan kekuatannya maka ia bisa memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan menemui diriku, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Untuk mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, aku terpaksa menyegel sebagian besar kekuatannya."

Jadi begitu, ia menyegel kekuatan Hinata karena Hinata belum bisa menstabilkan atau mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Urat-urat di dekat matanya kemudian menghilang, dan matanya berubah persis seperti mata Hinata yang berwarna amethys, mata yang teduh, mata yang menenangkan jiwa yang memandang ke arahnya, mata yang mampu meredam api marah.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dari yang kudengar dari percakapan kalian, Hinata memintamu untuk melatihnya dan kau sudah setuju untuk melatihnya. Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap meresponi pertanyaannya, tekadku sudah bulat untuk melatih Hinata.

"Kau adalah iblis, dan cahaya adalah kelemahanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ia menanyaiku lagi, kalau ia benar-benar penjaga dari Byakugan kenapa tidak ia saja yang melatih Hinata?

"Aku tidak bisa melatihnya karena seperti yang kubilang tadi bahwa ia tidak bisa memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Dan dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau tidak mempercayaiku."

Ia berkata demikian seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Benar, aku sedikit tidak mempercayaimu karena kau mampu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya untuk membunuhku kapan saja namun malah bersikap ramah kepadaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Perempuan berambut putih panjang itu menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, melihatnya menghela napas dengan rambut putih panjang itu membuatnya tampak seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang frustasi menghadapi cucunya. Eh tunggu! Ia bilang ia adalah penjaga Byakugan, bukan? Itu berarti ia adalah nenek-nenek! Karena Byakugan sudah ada sejak dulu.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku berada dipihak gadis ini. Kemana pun gadis ini berpihak aku akan mengikutinya tak peduli jalan yang ia ambil salah atau benar."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Semua penjaga doujutsu juga seperti itu, sharingan yang dijaga oleh anakku Ootsutsuki Hagoromo. Dan Rinnegan yang dijaga oleh dewa kegelapan Pain Tendou juga menuruti semua perintah dari pemilik mata yang mereka jaga."

Berarti mata Sharingan Sasuke ada yang menjaganya juga dan ia mengikuti apapun kehendak tuannya? Heh seperti boneka saja.

"Jadi, apakah anda yang akan melatih kekuatan cahaya dan kekuatan penyembuh dari Byakugan, jika Hinata menginginkannya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau ia—tidak—kalau nona Hinata menghendakinya."

Nona? Hey! Kenapa anda memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona' ? Anda terlihat seperti maidnya.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan melatihnya menggunakan sihir dasar dan manipulasi bentuk sihir untuk memudahkan ia berlatih dengan anda."

Aku kemudian berbalik menatap kekuatan Hinata yang nenek ini segel, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membukanya tetapi.

 **[TAP]**

Nenek berpenampilan muda berambut putih panjang menahan tanganku sebelum aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku dan menghancurkan segelnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ia menanyaiku, kemudian ia menurunkan tanganku dan melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Aku akan membuka segelnya."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyegel seluruh kekuatannya."

"Kekuatan sekecil itu tidak akan membuatnya cepat berkembang selain itu dengan kekuatan sekecil itu ia tidak akan bisa membentuk sihir meski ukurannya sekecil kelereng."

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sepertinya ia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku yang aku katakan padanya, urat-urat di dekat matanya kemudian kembali muncul bersamaan saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi hanya sedikit saja."

Nenek itu mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berwarna putih terang seperti malaikat yang diberkati oleh Tuhan, ia terbang menuju ke energi sihir Hinata dengan tangan terulur ke energi sihir Hinata.

Sebuah lingkaran dengan pola rumit berwarna emas yang menurutku terbuat dari cahaya muncul menghalangi tangan nenek itu.

Percikan api muncul ketika nenek itu mulai mengadu tangannya dengan kekuatan segelnya. Aku mendengar suaranya yang seperti merapalkan suatu mantra pembuka segel dari mulutnya.

Energi sihir Hinata perlahan-lahan mampu mengalir lebih lancar dari pada sebelumnya, mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Yosh!

Setelah Energi Hinata mengalir lebih lancar dari sebelumnya, nenek tersebut menjauhkan tangannya dari lingkaran dengan pola rumit tersebut dan mendarat di depanku.

"Arigatou obaa-sama, sekarang aku harus pergi dari sini."

Ia tersenyum ke arahku, urat-urat matanya menghilang kembali ke mode normal. Dari yang kulihat tadi, aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau Hinata juga mampu melakukan hal yang sama pada Byakugannya seperti yang dilakukan wanita di depanku ini.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, dan kau harus cepat keluar dari sini. Nona Hinata mengkhawatirkanmu."

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berpendar membawa aku keluar dari alam bawah sadar menuju ke tubuhku di dunia nyata yang sekarang bersama Hinata.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan menangkap sosok Hinata yang melihat ke arahku.

Gadis itu menunjukan raut wajah penasaran dan sedikit khawatir, posisiku sekarang tidak dalam posisi duduk melainkan terbaring di sofa dan posisi kepalaku lebih tinggi dari tubuhku.

Tunggu dulu, posisi kepalaku lebih tinggi? Dan Hinata di atasku?

Itu berarti aku mendapat bantal paha!

Ah, pasti karena kelamaan mengobrol dengan wanita mengerikan tadi membuat Hinata mengira kalau aku pingsan atau semacamnya ketika aku mengecek kekuatannya jadi ia menidurkanku, karena tidak ada bantal ia menjadikan pahanya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Ano, Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata memangnya kenapa?"

"Naruto-kun tak sadarkan diri sewaktu mengecek kekuatanku, aku heran kenapa lama sekali. Jadi aku memanggil Naruto-kun, tapi Naruto-kun hanya diam saja. Lalu aku menidurkan Naruto-kun di sini."

Jadi ini maksud perkataan nenek tadi.

"Maaf, aku sempat membuatmu khawatir."

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatanku? Apakah aku tidak memiliki energi sihir?"

"Hebat Hinata, kekuatanmu setara dengan kekuatan Sasuke. Bahkan kau bisa menjadi lebih hebat darinya."

Pipinya memerah mendengarkan pujian dariku.

"Kebetulan besok libur jadi bagaimana kalau besok pagi-pagi kita melatih fisikmu terlebih dahulu agar kau terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu?"

"Hai, mohon bantuannya Naruto-kun."

Aku terkekeh ketika ia menyebutkan namaku, entah kenapa terasa berbeda ketika ia menyebut namaku. Ketika ia menyebut namaku, suaranya terdengar seksi di telingaku dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis berisik yang suaranya penuh dengan sakarin.

"A-ano Naruto-kun ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Lagi?

"Apakah Naruto-kun melakukan 'Itu' bersama Sakura di sini?"

'Itu' ha? Apa maksudnya? 'Itu' hm...

"Apa itu, 'itu' Hinata?"

Ia tiba-tiba tersentak, tangannya yang putih dan halus ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya aku dapat melihat bagian yang tertutup tangannya memerah. Sangat merah, hey! Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu.

" 'Itu' lho Naruto-kun."

'Itu' apaan sih?

"Bagaimana aku mengerti kalau kau berkata 'Itu' ada banyak sekali macam-macam itu."

Ia kemudian berteriak ketika aku mengatakan 'Macam-macam itu.' Hey apa sih? beritahu aku Hinata!

 **NARUTO POV END**

A-apa macam-macam 'Itu?' astaga Naruto-kun! Apakah kau masih perjaka?!

Aku tahu kau ini populer tapi kenapa...kenapa...ah! Aku tak tahu bagaimana ya melanjutkannya. Ah iya!

Mengapa kau bisa mengerti macam-macam 'itu'? Aku terkesiap dengan pikiranku sendiri, apa jangan-jangan Naruto-kun sudah melakukan itu dengan banyak gadis? Hua! Dame-dame! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi kata-kata 'Macam-macam itu.' Membuatku ragu kalau ia belum melakukan 'Itu' Dengan gadis lain.

"Se...se.."

Dame! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"'Se' ? 'Sex' ya?"

Kau terlalu vulgar Naruto-kun!

"E, e~eto..iya itu bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa tahu kalau aku akan mengatakan itu."

"Karena kau mengaitkan kata 'itu' dengan 'se...se..' yang tidak jelas."

Aku tertawa garing, bingung bagaimana mengomentari situasi ini dan aku kenapa seperti gadis mesum? Jomblo akut ini menyiksaku.

 **NARUTO POV**

Oh sex, ya? Mengerjainyadengan hal yang berhubungan dengan itu mungkin akan menjadi hal terlucu yang pernah kualami berhubung wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu.

Bagaimana ya melakukannya?

Hmm ... bagaimana kalau pura-pura polos? Atau langsung menggodanya habis-habisan?

Bagaimana ya?

"Apa Hinata mau melakukannya denganku?"

"KYA! Naruto-kun!"

Ia kemudian menjauh dariku dan menutupi wajahnya menghindari kontak mata denganku, aku yang memang berniat mengerjainya mendekatinya yang menjauh dariku.

"Tak usah malu Hinata, kau boleh melihat tubuhku kalau kau mau. Ngomong-ngomong belum pernah ada gadis yang melihatku bertelanjang dada, apakah kau mau melihatnya, hm? Kau akan menjadi yang pertama melihatnya Hinata,melihat tubuh senpai populer di Konoha Gakuen. Kau boleh menyentuh tubuhku kalau kau mau Hinata anggap saja itu bonus karena kau yang pertama kali melihatnya."

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau lihat meski aku yang pertama, dan aku tidak mau melihatnya atau pun menyentuhnya!"

Aku kemudian iseng meletakan tangannya pada perutku, lho? Tak ada perlawanan darinya. Apakah ia serius menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tak mau menyentuhku? He menarik!

Ia tersentak melihat perlakuan spesial dariku, matanya terus memandangi tangannya yang aku bimbing ke perutku yang masih terbalut kemeja putih seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Bagaimana hm? tertarik melakukan 'itu' denganku? Bagaimana menurutmu otot perutku yang menonjol ini hm? Kau suka?"

"Da-dame yo Naruto-kun! Aku cuma mau tanya apa maksud perkataan Sakura 'Memuaskanmu'."

Huh? Ia menganggapku serius rupanya haha..

Kau membuatku gemas Hinata,'memuaskan' ya? Ooo...sepertinya kau berpikiran macam-macam mendengar kata-kata Sakura waktu itu.

Itu kata-kata tadi siang saat kami di dalam ruangan mau pun di luar ruangan ini, Sakura itu!

"Begitu rupanya, aku tak menyangka kau berpikiran macam-macam haha..."

Ia menggembungkan pipinya haha.. wajahmu mirip ikan buntal Hinata.

"Baka! Salah kalian memakai kata-kata aneh yang bisa membuat orang salah paham."

"Hahaha.. maaf-maaf."

"Mou, Naruto-kun juga apaan-apaan coba menggodaku seperti itu."

Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku, untung dia bukan tipe gadis mesum yang bisa saja menyerangku ketika aku menggodanya. Dan untung saja ia tidak ketakutan dengan caraku becanda yang mungkin kelewatan.

"Maaf-maaf, jadi begini."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jadi Sakura ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa tertusuk!"

Sakura kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang salah padaku karena ingatannya sudah dirubah oleh malaikat jatuh yang bernama 'Sasori', ia mengubah ingatan Sakura kalau Sakura ditusuk menggunakan pisau dapur oleh segerombolan pemuda mabuk yang meminta uang padanya.

"Kau yakin seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau aku berkata 'Kau ditusuk oleh malaikat jatuh menggunakan tombak cahaya.'?"

Ia terbelalak, aku mengerti ia kaget karena hal itu sangat mustahil bagi manusia, ' Tombak cahaya'? 'Malaikat jatuh'? Manusia yang tak pernah bertemu langsung atau mengalami kejadian seperti Sakura akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah gurauan semata.

"Sasuke yang mengatakannya padaku, ia membaca ingatanmu dan ketika ia melihat ada kekuatan pengubah ingatan di dalam ingatanmu. Ia menghancurkannya lalu membaca kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi begitu ya."

"Sekarang aku merasakan ada hawa malaikat jatuh di sini. ia tidak menekan kekuatannya sama sekali, percaya diri sekali dia. Tolong kenakanlah ini di telingamu."

Aku menyerahkan Transceiver yang sudah aku beri sihir untuk membuatnya tak terlihat. Sakura menerimanya lalu memasangkan Transceiver itu di telinganya.

"Tolong bersama Hinata apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti tolong kau jaga dia Sakura, dan segera laporkan kalau ada malaikat jatuh yang menemui kalian. Aku akan mengamati kalian dari jauh anggap saja itu adalah latihan awalmu sebagai iblis, jika kejadiannya semakin parah aku dan Sasuke akan turun tangan membantumu."

"Aku mengerti Naruto."

"Kau adalah _**'Rook'**_ milikku—tidak—milik keluargaku, keluarga Uzumaki. rook memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan bertahan di atas rata-rata. Kombinasikan kelebihanmu itu dengan jurus karate yang kau kuasai Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk paham, kemudian ia meyakinkanku kalau ia akan melakukan sesuai yang aku katakan padanya dengan mengulangi semua yang aku katakan padanya, percakapan panjang ini membuatku haus. Secangkir teh sepertinya bagus untuk menghilangkan haus di kerongkonganku.

 **[KRING]**

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat teh sepertinya tak akan sempat lebih baik air putih saja.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Aku akan mengambil air putih."

Sakura berdiri mendahuluiku ke arah dapur ruangan ini, lalu ia berkata.

"Aku adalah bawahanmu Naruto, bawahan harus memuaskan atasannya bukan?"

"Hie? Itu hanya air putih bagaimana bisa dikaitkan dengan kepuasan bodoh!"

"Kau ini bagaimana pun juga aku... HUA!"

Sakura tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat salah satu gelas di tangan kanannya terbang tidak, bukan terbang! Melainkan terlempar ke arahku, aku menangkap gelas yang terlempar agar tidak terjadi bunyi yang menarik perhatian Hinata di luar.

Bisa-bisa ia ikut membersihkan pecahan gelas ini karena sifatnnya yang rajin sangat rajin! Kalau ia ikut-ikutan membersihkan kan gak enak padahal ia tidak ikut minum meski hanya air putih saja sih.

Aku tidak sempat menggunakan sihirku untuk mengendalikan air yang ada di udara, membuat jasku basah karena air tersebut.

"Ufufu maaf Naruto."

"Geez, kau gagal memuaskan atasanmu."

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kekuatanmu sendiri apa Naruto?"

Kekuatanku kah? Apa yang harus kujawab? Kekuatan dari keluarga Uzumaki yang mengalir di darahku atau kekuatan yang biasa kugunakan? Sepertinya kekuatan yang biasa kugunakan saja, karena aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan dari keluarga Uzumaki hanya saat terdesak saja.

"Kekuatanku adalah sihir, aku mampu mengendalikan api, air, tanah, udara, halilintar. Tapi karena Sasuke sering memakai halilintar dan menjadi sihir andalannya aku tak pernah menggunakannya lagi."

"Loyo."

Eh dia bilang apa?

"Dasar loyo! Kekuatanku berhubungan dengan fisik dan kau menggunakan sihir? Yang benar saja! Fisik itu lebih cocok untuk laki-laki."

"Bukankah kau memang laki-laki?"

Kemudian muncul perempatan siku-siku di keningnya, matanya menajam dan aura mengerikan menyeruak dari melemaskan kedua tangannya dan bersiap memukul kepalaku.

"HUA! Jangan Sakura! Ingat kekuatanmu!"

Kataku sambil melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala.

"Wah aku lupa ufufu maaf."

Aku menghela napas lega karena ia tidak mengakhiri hidupku dengan pukulan mautnya, masa iya pemuda tampan sepertiku harus mati muda.

"Hari ini sampai di sini dulu, kalau ada yang tak kau ketahui bertanyalah pada Sasuke karena ia adalah _**'Queen'**_ sekaligus seniormu di dunia iblis."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Ya jadi begitulah Hinata."

"Jadi begitu ya, maaf Naruto-kun aku berpikir kalau Naruto-kun sudah—"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik.

"Tidak perjaka,hm?"

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja aku masih perjaka kok."

 **[BRUK]**

"Oy Hinata!"

Yah dia pingsan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Dame : Jangan**

 **Baka : Bodoh**

* * *

Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang menarik karena aku adalah nyubi (newbie) yang lagi belajar, selain itu aku juga lagi persiapan buat UKK (._.)

Tapi aku bakal berusaha ngasih yang terbaik buat para reader ^^

Etto.. aku juga makasih banget buat review yang memberi kritik tentang fic ini, jujur itu membantu banget ^^

Oh iya! sekarang bidak catur aku ganti pake istilah bahasa Inggris, kenapa? Soalnya waktu itu aku tanya sama orang, "Queen itu ratu,kan?" ada yang ngerespon Queen itu ratu ada yang ngerespon ster ada juga yang bilang mentri nah lho? O.O?!

Malah ada yang nyebut bishop itu kuncung hadeh.. kuncung apaan lagi -,- ada yang tau? ._.)a

Ok itu dulu ya ^^ saatnya bales review

 **Yudi** : Makasih.

 **hqhqhq** : Ada apa dengan Hinata? :D

 **Watashi wa Mai** :Lho? O.O?! kok tau? *Merinding


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ya jadi begitulah Hinata."_

 _"Jadi begitu ya, maaf Naruto-kun aku berpikir kalau Naruto-kun sudah—"_

 _Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik._

 _"Tidak perjaka,hm?"_

 _"Na-naruto-kun."_

 _"Tenang saja aku masih perjaka kok."_

 _ **[BRUK]**_

 _"Oy Hinata!"_

 _Yah dia pingsan._

* * *

 **Bidak Naruto**

 **Queen = Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Bishop I = (?)**

 **Bishop II = (?)**

 **Knight I = (?)**

 **Knight II = (?)**

 **Rook I = Haruno Sakura**

 **Rook II = (?)**

 **Pawn I – VIII = (?)**

* * *

 **Aishiteru Yo Akuma-Kun**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi Dari Novel Karya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Ratting : T (Bisa ke M kapan saja)**

* * *

Are? Dia pingsan, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan mengerjainya. Kukira ia seperti gadis-gadis fansku yang bisa saja berkata _'A-aku ingin melihatnya senpai!'_.

Satu hal yang kusadari adalah ia berbeda, ia tak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang menyukaiku karena penampilan fisikku.

Aku tersenyum ke arah wajahnya yang tenang seolah-olah tertidur.

Jarum jam kecil yang ada di jam tanganku menunjuk pada salah satu angka di antara angka-angka yang tertata rapi di dalamnya. Aku terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa aku sudah lama sekali di dalam gedung tua ini.

Sudah dua jam ia belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ia sadar dari pingsannya, tunggu?! Jangan-jangan..

Aku berlutut di sebelahnya dan hendak memeriksa detak jantungnya, namun sewaktu aku akan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Aku mengurungkan niatku ketika

menyadari sesuatu yang ada di depan mataku, kalau aku ingin mengecek detak jantungnya itu berarti aku harus menyentuh...

ARGH!

Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku takut kehilangan kendali dan bisa saja aku ketagihan karena menyentuh dadanya atau menyenggolnya.

Lalu.. lalu... etto... menyetubuhinya? Hey! Bagaimana pun juga aku ini laki-laki normal yang akan tergoda dan bernapsu pada perempuan.

Aku urungkan niatku mengecek detak jantungnya, toh tanda kehidupan tidak hanya berada di jantung, kan?

Tanganku mengguncang pelan pundaknya mengirimkan impuls ke reseptor dan meneruskannya ke syaraf yang terhubung dengan otak.

Gadis lavender yang tertidur menggeliat di sofa karena ulahku. Sepasang bola mata Amethys yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya muncul dari persembunyiannya dan menunjukan keanggunan yang ia miliki.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu."

Hinata belum meresponi perkataanku, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman di sofa.

Ia menoleh ke arahku sejenak dengan mata khas orang bangun tidur, setelah itu ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang seputih porselen.

Geez, aku tahu yang kau pikirkan.

"A-apa kita melakukan _'Itu'_ tadi?"

Tuh kan.

Aku menahan tawaku sesudah mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur manis dari bibirnya, kouhaiku ini sebenarnya polos atau mesum sih?

.

.

 **[PUK]**

 **.**

"Kita akan melakukan itu kalau kita sudah menikah Hinata."

Eh apa? Entah kenapa hanya ada kata-kata itu dipikiranku, aku bingung memilih kata-kata yang pas karena sulit mengomentari kondisi ini jadi. Aku ya.. mengatakan apa adanya.

"A-apa tadi?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Naruto-kun bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, kau tahu? Acara televisi siaran langsung tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya dua kali."

Ia mengarahkan tinjunya yang mungil ke dadaku, he.. mengajak berkelahi ya?

"Naruto-kun bukan televisi, jadi ulangi lagi kata-kata tadi!"

"Aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV**

Kalau tak salah tadi Naruto-kun bilang _'Kita akan melakukan itu kalau kita sudah menikah Hinata.'_ , kan? Etto.. atau pendengaranku yang bermasalah?

Setelah aku memintanya mengulangi lagi perkataannya ia malah menolak.

Sudahlah biarkan saja, tapi akan aku pastikan ia tidak akan menolak ajakanku.

"Naruto-kun aku punya permintaan."

"Ng? Apa itu?"

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya.

"Hari ini makan malamlah di rumahku, anggap saja ini balas budi dariku atas semua kebaikan Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV END**

Balas budi? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti maksud gadis ini, dan kebaikan? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya?

Bukannya aku hanya mentraktirnya, mengantarnya pulang, menyelamatkannya dari serangan malaikat jatuh, lalu bersedia melatihnya?

Kau menganggapku berbuat baik padamu? Kau terlalu berlebihan Hinata.

"Bukankah itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai senpaimu? Dan selain itu, aku tak mengerti dengan _'Kebaikan'_ yang kau maksud."

Ia menunduk dan terdiam mendengar ucapanku, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya hanya saja aku tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang baik baginya.

"Aku melakukan itu─"

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun makan malamlah di rumahku hari ini!"

Ia mengulangi permintaannya. Meminta diriku makan malam di rumahnya dengan suara yang bergetar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Menerima ajakannya atau menolak ajakannya.

Jika aku menolak ajakannya aku yakin selanjutnya ia akan menangis dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, namun di sisi lain kalau aku menerima ajakannya aku malah akan merepotkannya.

Setelah memikirkannya aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya karena aku tak ingin ia menangis karenaku, ia tersenyum senang dan berjalan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Aku meletakan tas milikku di pangkuanku dan menyentuhnya, seketika itu juga tas yang ada di pangkuanku berpindah ke apartemen yang aku tempati selama aku tinggal di Jepang.

"Kau pulang sendiri Hinata?"

"Ya, aku pulang sendiri."

Aku berjalan ke arah Hinata dan melakukan hal sama pada tasnya seperti yang kulakukan pada tasku, berhubung aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya jadi aku mengirimnya ke apartemenku.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat tasnya menghilang, ia kemudian tampak panik dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini mencari tasnya. Aku menahan tawaku melihat tingkah polosnya. Ia memergokiku yang sedang menertawakannya langsung saja ia memasang raut wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, ia berkata:

"Naruto-kun, kembalikan tasku yang kau buang!"

Tawaku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia menyangka aku membuang tasnya, oh ayolah. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan membuang tasmu, kan? Lagipula untuk apa membuang tasmu?

Aku menjelaskan kalau tasnya sudah aku pindahkan ke apartemen milikku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Baiklah."

Ia menyetujui ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku, tanpa aku sadari kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan dari dalam hati meluap hingga keluar dan membuatku tersenyum kepadanya .

"Kau ingin pulang dengan cara apa?"

Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar perkataanku, oh ayolah kau tidak melupakan fakta kalau aku adalah iblis, kan?

"Aku tak menge–"

"Jalan kaki seperti kemarin? Atau dengan sayap.."

.

.

 **[BATS]**

 **.**

Aku memunculkan sayap iblisku dihadapannya.

Kouhai manisku tampak terkejut ketika sepasang sayap milikku keluar dari punggungku, errr.. mungkin ia ketakutan.

".. atau lingkaran sihir? Kau ingin yang mana Hinata?"

"Aku... aku terserah pada Naruto-kun saja."

Aku menyembunyikan sayapku lagi.

Setelah itu aku mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan ini menuju ke lapangan olahraga yang memiliki tempat terbuka untuk memudahkanku terbang dengan sayap.

Hari ini aku ingin sekali menunjukannya pemandangan Konoha dari langit, karena ia manusia, aku yakin ia tidak tahu cantiknya pemandangan Kota Konoha dari langit, apalagi sekarang sudah sore.

Cahaya matahari berwarna orange akan menambah kecantikan kota kecil ini.

Selagi berjalan menuju ke lapangan olahraga aku mengajaknya mengobrol. Menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara kami berdua.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berkata _'...terserah pada Naruto-kun saja.'_?"

"Ka-karena Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik..."

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. Lalu aku menoleh ke arahnya, menangkap basah ia memandangi punggungku.

Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika mata kami bertemu dan saling menatap, sejenak ia membuang muka menghindari tatapan mataku. Kemudian ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku ketika aku masih menghadap ke arahnya sambil berjalan.

Setelah agak lama aku masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya ia kemudian menatapku lagi seperti tadi.

"Jadi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja selama Naruto-kun bersamaku."

Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil diiringi oleh senyum manisnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa detak jantungku semakin cepat dan wajahku memanas ketika ia tersenyum ke arahku.

Tak mau hal itu akan berlangsung lama sekarang giliranku yang membuang muka, menatap melurus ke depan.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara selain sepatu kami yang beradu dengan lantai licin sekolah ini, kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran kami masing-masing.

Ah, mungkin hanya aku saja yang sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Entah kenapa sensasi saat bersama dengannya terasa sangat berbeda, tidak sama

bersama Sakura atau dengan gadis lain.

Perasaan yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

Terlebih lagi entah kenapa sewaktu ia berkata _'Aku menyukai (Daisuki)mu Naruto-kun.'_ awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan namun setelah ia berkata _'_ _Artinya sayang (Love), ufu iya itu...begitu...'_.

Untuk beberapa saat aku dapat merasa jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak ketika ia menjelaskan arti dari kata _'Daisuki'_ , kata-kata itu membuatku merasa sangat senang.

Ya, aku senang sekali disayangi oleh gadis ini. Bukan karena ia memiliki Byakugan. Entah kenapa aku tak dapat menjelaskannya, aku tak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat senang ketika ia menyayangiku.

Seseorang.. bisakah memberitahuku apa nama perasaan ini?

Perasaan yang berhasil membuatku hampir gila karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di lapangan olahraga yang sepi.

Angin berhembus memainkan surai indigonya yang sengaja ia biarkan tergerai.

Setelah itu aku memunculkan lagi sayapku, namun kali ini ia tampak biasa saja. Ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali, tidak seperti sewaktu di gedung tua tadi.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membawanya kedekapanku, memeluknya dengan hati-hati seolah ia adalah benda yang sangat rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja kalau diriku memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja, mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataanku yang meyakinkannya.

Tubuh kami mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan seolah-olah kami berada di dalam lift tak kasat mata yang membawa kami ke lantai tertinggi.

Ketika kami sudah cukup tinggi dari daratan aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya:

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak."

Gadis ini pemberani sekali.

"Mengapa?"

Sebelah tangannya yang tak ia gunakan untuk berpegangan di pundak ku terangkat, dapat kurasakan tangan yang seputih susu dan selembut kain sutra menyentuh pipiku.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik? Maka dari itu tak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya yang selalu penuh dengan kebaikan sejak awal kami bertemu, kata-kata yang menurutku selalu saja membesarkan hati orang lain.

"Jadi? Bisakah kita jalan sekarang Hinata?"

Ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku, aku membimbing tubuhnya untuk mempermudah aku menggendongnya saat terbang nanti. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku, aku menopang kedua kakinya di tangan kananku dan tangan kiriku menopang tubuhnya.

Yah singkatnya sih bridal style, kami melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju ke pusat kota. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak ke paras cantiknya, ia tampak senang sekali, senyum kebahagiaan terukir di wajahnya sambil memandang yang ada di bawahnya dari ketinggian. Hingga akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah seperti orang bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menunjuk ke bawah.

"A-ano... mengapa mereka melihat ke arah kita?"

Eh? Siapa? Aku mengikuti arah jari yang Hinata tunjuk, jujur saja aku tidak melihat ada orang sewaktu aku mengikuti arah jari Hinata. Tapi aku tetap percaya padanya.

"Gomen Hinata aku lupa memakai sihir. Aku akan menambah kecepatannya pegangan yang kuat."

Aku mempercepat kecepatan terbangku menjauhi orang tadi sebelum mereka sempat mengambil gambar kami berdua, bisa gawat kalau kami sampai tertangkap kamera lalu gambar aku dan Hinata tersebar di internet maupun koran.

Setelah jarak kami jauh dari orang-orang tadi aku merapalkan sihir agar orang lain tidak melihat keberadaan aku dan Hinata di udara.

Setelah selesai merapalkan sihir, aku memperlambat laju terbangku menjadi seperti semula.

"Naruto-kun."

"Apa?"

"Etto, rumahku ke arah sana."

Aku terkekeh mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin menculikmu."

"Eh? Bukannya Naruto-kun bilang kalau ingin mengantarku? Kenapa malah menculikku?"

Aku tertawa geli mendengar kata _'Menculik'_ dari mulut Hinata. Gadis ini bukan hanya manis dan cantik, tapi ia juga lucu.

"Aku suka menculik gadis sepertimu Hinata."

"Mou, jika ini bercanda ini tidak lucu Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aku mau dibawa kemana?

"Ke pusat kota Hinata..."

Aku melihatnya akan mengajukan protes segera melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku ingin menunjukan padamu pemandangan dari pusat kota di udara."

"Begitu..."

Kami lagi-lagi saling terdiam, tak ada percakapan seperti tadi. Aku akui jarak sekolah ke pusat kota memang lumayan jauh, bisa saja sih kalau aku menggunakan lingkaran sihir lalu muncul di udara. Tapi kalau memakai lingkaran sihir aku rasa kurang seru. Jadi kupikir ke sana dengan sayap bisa menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

Dan aku juga yakin kalau Hinata belum pernah merasakan sensasi terbang di udara.

"Naruto-kun/Hinata."

Hinata dan aku menyebut nama panggilan kami, kami berdua tertawa karena memanggil pada timing yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu Hinata."

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Gadis lavender yang sedang kugendong membuka mulutnya, lalu sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara ia kembali menutupnya. Ia seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya atau tidak.

Ia tersenyum manis di sambil menatapku.

"Tidak jadi, karena kupikir ini sesuatu yang tidak sopan."

"Katakan saja."

"Ta-tapi benar tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya menggumam _'Hn'_ meresponi pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan kalau Naruto-kun menyadari ada seseorang yang mencintai atau menyukai Naruto-kun?"

Aku mencoba mencerna pertanyaan yang Hinata berikan untukku, kalau boleh jujur agak sulit menjawab pertanyaannya berhubung aku tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang mencintaiku atau tidak. Jangan-jangan?

"Pertanyaanmu itu cukup sulit berhubung aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang mencintai diriku, etto.. aku memiliki definisi berbeda antara suka dan cinta. Suka merupakan rasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya tak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki singkatnya sih menaruh simpati atau menaruh sayang pada mereka..."

Aku terdiam sejenak merangkai kata-kata yang pas dan mudah dipahami olehnya untuk menjelaskan arti dari cinta, aku takut kalau ia malah tak paham dengan penjelasanku.

"..kalau cinta sendiri menurutku itu sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sayang etto,.. singkatnya kau siap mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi dan tak peduli tentang apa dan siapa dirinya, mengabdikan dirimu sendiri kepadanya seumur hidupmu."

Ia hanya diam mendengar penjelasanku, sial aku memang payah kalau menyangkut tentang asmara!

"Ya ampun Naruto-kun, jawabanmu tak ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaanku! Aku hanya bertanya _'Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan kalau Naruto-kun menyadari ada seseorang yang mencintai atau menyukai Naruto-kun?'_ bukan meminta Naruto-kun menjelaskan arti cinta atau suka."

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya, aku menggaruk kepalaku─

"KYA!"

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada leherku ketika ia hampir saja terjatuh dari udara karena diriku yang salah tingkah dibuat olehnya.

"E... e-eto.. gomen."

"Baka! Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh dan setelah itu mati?"

Aku tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataannya, astaga. Ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

"Lupakan saja tadi. Lalu, apakah ada gadis yang Naruto-kun cintai?"

Tunggu apakah dugaanku benar? Memang sih aku akui kalau aku kenal dengan Hinata belum lama, tapi untuk tipe gadis pemalu seperti Hinata, biasanya tidak mungkin akan membahas cinta secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Aku berhenti ketika aku sudah sampai di pusat kota, dan membantunya memposisikan dirinya berdiri di udara, ragu-ragu ia menurunkan kedua kakinya di udara. Hingga ia merasakan udara yang diinjaknya adalah lantai tranparan yang ada di udara, kini ia berdiri di depanku dengan matanya yang menatapku.

Kami berdua saling menatap, Amethys bertemu dengan Sapphire. Biru dan lavender.

Ia menatap menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata."

Ia menatapku heran, jawabanku pasti terkesan aneh.

Tidak. Jawabanku sangat aneh, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu akan perasaanmu sendiri?

"Eh? Apa maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Jujur saja beberapa hari ini ada sesuatu yang sedikit menggangguku."

Hinata memasang raut wajah khawatir ketika aku berkata _'Mengganggu'_ ia kemudian maju selangkah mendekatkan dirinya denganku.

"Katakan padaku Naruto-kun! Setidaknya kalau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kita bisa berbagi beban dan kau tidak bisa menanggung itu sendirian."

Ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV**

 **.**

' _Katakan padaku Naruto-kun! Setidaknya kalau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kita bisa berbagi beban dan kau tidak bisa menanggung itu sendirian.'_ Penasaran yang mengangguku membuatku mengatakan hal tersebut padahal bisa saja saat kau menceritakan sesuatu yang mengganggumu dan aku mengetahui siapa gadis itu aku malah patah hati.

Aku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun diam tak bergeming. Ia mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk menceritakan bebannya padaku.

Aku tahu pertanyaanku ini sangat tidak sopan, terlebih kami baru saja bertemu kemarin dan berkenalan siang tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman sekali ketika bersama dengan seorang gadis dan aku selalu berdebar-debar ketika ia berada di dekatku.."

Suaranya terdengar pelan dan lemah, ada beban yang tersirat di dalamnya. Beban yang mungkin tidak bisa ia tanggung sendiri dan tunggu. Dia itu siswa populer, kan? Bagaimana bisa ia sampai tidak tahu dengan masalah yang menyangkut percintaan seperti ini?

Naruto-kun mengambil jeda sebelum menceritakannya padaku, ia semakin menunduk dan matanya tampak sendu, cahaya pada iris birunya nampak redup seolah-olah cahaya kehidupannya hampir memudar.

Satu kalimat yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan Naruto-kun saat ini adalah _'Ia sedang depresi.'_.

"Sebentar saja kalau ia jauh dariku aku merasakan sensasi aneh, entah sensasi apa itu aku tak dapat menjelaskannya.."

"..aku merasa takut dan rindu disaat bersamaan sewaktu aku tak melihatnya, walau itu sebentar saja,kau tahu? Saat pelajaran kelas dimulai aku ingin sekali segera menemuinya dan pulang bersamanya, aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Dan aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.."

"...aku tahu ini aneh, tapi itu nyata!"

Aku merasakan tangan kekar menarik tanganku dan membimbingnya menuju ke arah sumber kehidupannya, tempat ia merasakan sensasi anehnya.

"...kau dapat merasakannya, kan? Inilah yang aku rasakan ketika aku bersamanya."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan, ya aku merasakannya detak jantung tak wajar seperti yang ku alami saat ini.

Tapi aku tak mengerti siapa gadis yang dimaksud Naruto-kun, dan detak jantungnya mengapa ia berdebar-debar ketika di dekatku? Sejak tadi Naruto-kun menyebutnya menggunakan sebutan untuk orang ketiga _'..nya,...ia.'_ aku tak mengerti.

Heran, aku tak mengerti. _'Ia'_ dan _'Ia'_ , namun kenapa Naruto-kun malah berkata _'Kau dapat merasakannya, kan? Inilah yang aku rasakan ketika aku bersamanya.'_ padaku?

.

.

 **HINATA POV END**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

.

.

Cahaya keemasan yang dipancarkan oleh sang surya dari ufuk barat mendorong dua remaja yang dilanda asmara untuk menyatakan perasaan yang dialami oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang menjadi bulan-bulanan cinta secara lisan.

Dua remaja itu adalah seorang anak manusia dengan kemampuan unik dan iblis keturunan bangsawan dari alam bawah.

Iblis baik hati bermata biru yang membuat _putri byakugan_ terjebak dalam pesonanya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi yang bercampur dengan sedih dan penasaran.

Sedih kalau-kalau jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari laki-laki pujaannya itu bukanlah dirinya, dan penasaran akan gadis yang membuat pemuda atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang ia cintai menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang berhasil ia dapatkan entah dari mana, ia berkata:

"Siapa gadis itu Naruto-kun?"

Laki-laki tampan di hadapannya hanya terdiam, ia tak mengatakan sesuatu. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya, Naruto tampak menggigit bibirnya sendiri berkali-kali hingga akhirnya...

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

Keberanian yang Hinata kumpulkan terbuang sia-sia, tak ada jawaban memuaskan atau mengecewakan seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia terdiam menahan rasa kesal yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di dirinya dan mencoba memaklumi apa yang dialami oleh Naruto saat ini.

"Maaf, bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaanmu aku malah berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Perempuan di hadapan Naruto menggeleng, ia tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada semua orang. Senyum yang tak pernah ia buat-buat demi mendapat sanjungan dari orang lain dan senyum yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalaman sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya apa yang ingin Naruto-kun katakan tadi?"

Pemuda di depannya tampak berpikir─ mengingat apa yang akan ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Etto... gomen aku lupa."

Keduanya terdiam menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua, hanya ada suara dari warga Konoha yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang biasa mereka lakukan sehari-hari.

Paradoks melanda kedua remaja yang dipermainkan oleh cinta, tak ada yang mereka dengar sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang mereka rasakan ketika obrolan mereka terhenti, seakan-akan di dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Entah karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir mereka rasakan, pemuda bangsawan sekaligus laki-laki idola dari Konoha Gakuen membuka topik pembicaraan untuk mengeyahkan atmosfir yang membuat mereka berdua canggung.

"Hinata."

Sang empunya nama menengok ke pemanggil.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan tentang cinta? Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Ya, ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Laki-laki di depannyalah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"A-aku tak begitu yakin soal itu."

Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya, senyuman untuk seniornya yang membuatnya tergila-gila dan senyuman untuk dirinya sendiri yang tak berani mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur saat Naruto bertanya padanya.

' _Kau pengecut Hinata.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Jadi begitu ya. Oh iya Hinata.."

"Ng?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Gadis itu tertawa canggung sekaligus menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pacar sedangkan pemuda yang ia kagumi tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Ti-tidak kok aku belum memiliki pacar."

"Hie!? Sungguh?!"

"Ya.. ya begitulah ufufu.."

Naruto kehabisan topik pembicaraan, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan agar Hinata tertarik dengan topik yang ia bangun.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tujuannya membawa Hinata terbang ke pusat kota.

"Hinata, coba lihat pemandangan kota ini di sore hari dari udara. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Manik lavendernya yang semula menatap ke mata sang pemuda, beralih ke pemandangan di depannya yang disuguhkan di depannya.

Matanya menelusuri tiap-tiap bagian dari Konoha.

Lampu-lampu kota yang belum sepenuhnya menyala semua memberikan kesan cantik kota ini, cahaya keemasan yang dipantulkan oleh danau buatan di sebelah taman bermain membuatnya terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan alam yang tak pernah ia lihat dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Bagai pelangi sehabis hujan.

Inilah yang dialami Hyuuga Hinata saat ini, setelah kengerian yang ia alami ketika berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh di sekolahnya. Ia mendapatkan penghiburan dari iblis yang mencuri hatinya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya berusaha meraih pipi Naruto lebih tinggi dari tinggi dirinya, membelainya dengan lembut dan memanjakannya sedikit sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk kebaikannya hari ini.

Naruto hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan dari gadis yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar saat berada di dekat dirinya, menikmati setiap inchi belaian kasih sayang yang ia terima.

"Biru..."

"eh?"

"..biru yang mempesona seluruh makhluk yang memandangnya. Biru yang lebih indah dari samudera yang luas membentang, biru yang membuatku membeku mengaguminya."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata yang menurutnya itu selalu bisa membesarkan hati orang lain, dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya semakin menggila dan melompat-lompat kegirangan seakan-akan mendapatkan jackpot dari undian berhadiah.

Ia senang sekali mendapatkan pujian dari Hinata.

' _Entah mengapa dipuji oleh Hinata rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada dipuji oleh orang lain.'_ itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Te-terima kasih Hinata, pujianmu itu sungguh berlebihan."

Ia mendadak menjadi seseorang yang gagap karena sentuhan Hinata, sentuhan yang bagi dirinya adalah sentuhan yang dapat membuat jiwanya melayang ke dunia fantasi yang menyenangkan.

Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum terbaiknya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

' _Memang benar Naruto-kun adalah iblis, namun dibandingkan dengan iblis. Dia lebih cocok menjadi malaikat.'_

"Ayo kita menuju ke rumahmu Hinata."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Hinata memulai latihannya kini mereka berdua semakin dekat, kemampuan Hinata dalam melakukan sihir terbilang lumayan hebat untuk seorang pemula. Dalam waktu satu minggu ia bisa memusatkan kekuatan sihir dengan jumlah cukup banyak di tangan atau di bagian tubuh lain meski konsentrasinya masih terbilang rendah. Tapi ia bisa melalui dasar yang cukup sulit seorang pemula.

Mengenai hubungan mereka berdua saking dekatnya hubungan mereka tanpa mereka sadari kedekatan mereka berdua mengundang kebencian dari siswi-siswi lain yang mengidolakan Uzumaki Naruto pangeran sekolah mereka.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan beredar gosip bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih!

Pagi ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasa di Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

 **[KRING]**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing tanpa terkecuali.

Naruto duduk di bangku yang biasa tempati di kelasnya dan menyiapkan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat materi pelajaran yang di sampaikan oleh guru di kelas 3C.

 _'Biologi ya? Pelajaran nenek itu sungguh membosankan! Kuharap pelajaran ini segera selesai dan menerima usulanku untuk membuka Klub Penelitian Ilmu Hitam.'_

Naruto menghela napas frustasi memikirkan cara bagaimana memberitahu keluarga-keluarga iblisnya agar saling mengenal selain menggunakan cara yang sudah ia pikirkan, bukan hanya itu saja. Ia semakin frustasi karena teriakan gadis-gadis di kelasnya yang rata-rata selalu berteriak 'KYA! Naruto-kun.'

.

.

 **[TOK]**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas 3C kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing lalu menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran mereka untuk jam pertama.

Wanita berambut pirang dengan dada yang sangat besar masuk ke dalam kelas 3C dengan seorang pemuda berambut Hitam di belakangnya, Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat wajah dari laki-laki di belakang Tsunade.

"Semuanya, hari ini kelas kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Laki-laki yang dipersilahkan Tsunade untuk memperkenalkan dirinya tersenyum lebar di depan kelas dan menimbulkan reaksi gadis-gadis di kelas 3C yang bersusah payah menahan teriakan yang bisa saja terlepas dari mulut mereka karena tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman mengerikan dari Tsunade.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, salam kenal."

 _'Onii-chan.'_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak buat reader yang nungguin fic gaje (?) ini, oh iya aku minta maaf buat reader yang ngePM aku buat bikin fic ini jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga aku cuma bisa ngasih segitu doang. Entah kenapa ini otak susah banget diajak kompromi -.-"**

 **Ok sekian dulu dari Renji, tolong direview ya reader-reader ganteng dan cantik :***

 **Renji tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader ^^**

 **Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya, masih belum kuat iman ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Semuanya, hari ini kelas kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."_

 _"Namaku Namikaze Menma, salam kenal."_

 _'Onii-chan.'_

 **Bidak Naruto**

 **Queen = Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Bishop I = (?)**

 **Bishop II = (?)**

 **Knight I = (?)**

 **Knight II = (?)**

 **Rook I = Haruno Sakura**

 **Rook II = (?)**

 **Pawn I – VIII = (?)**

* * *

 **AISHITERU YO AKUMA-KUN**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi Dari Novel Karya Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warn : OOC,Typos, EYD,Dll.**

* * *

.

.

Siswa baru dari luar negri itu membungkuk hormat kepada seluruh penghuni kelas 3-C, setelah dirasanya cukup ia mengangkat kepalanya setelah membungkuk hormat kepada teman-teman yang akan menjadi temannya dengan senyum yang ramah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Wajahnya yang rupawan membuat seluruh siswi berbisik-bisik mengaguminya saat ini, tampan, ramah, bersahabat. Sempurna bukan? Bahkan ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang memasang tatapan iri kepada Menma, kecuali seorang laki-laki bermata biru di kelas 3-C saat ini. Ekspresinya datar dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Seolah-olah tak ada yang spesial dari teman— saudaranya.

' _Mengapa onii-chan bersekolah di sini? Dan lagi, hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis bahkan aku tidak menyadari keberadaaannya.'_

"Hanya itu Namikaze-san? Tak ada yang ingin kau tambahkan lagi?" tanya Tsunade pada Menma. Menma menjawab dengan santai, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi sensei."

Tsunade melirik Menma sekilas sebelum pandangannya meneliti seluruh penjuru kelas, hingga akhirnya ia memerintahkan Menma duduk disebelah adiknya— Naruto. Ya, Naruto duduk sendirian dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Justru ia sendiri yang menolak dengan halus permintaan teman-temannya yang ingin duduk bersamanya.

Namun kali ini mau tak mau ia harus duduk berdampingan dengan Menma karena tidak ada tempat duduk kosong lagi selain di sampingnya.

Dan lagi ia juga tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk membantah perintah guru berdada besar itu, karena menurut rumor yang beredar. Sebelum Naruto bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, Tsunade pernah melempar kursi kepala sekolahnya ke Jiraiya yang tertangkap basah curi-curi pandang ke arah dadanya saat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Sara, aku berasal dari Newyork. Ayahku adalah orang Amerika, ibuku adalah warga Jepang. Aku bersekolah di sini karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya tinggal Jepang dan kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, mohon bantuannya!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dengan ramah, tak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sempurna.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih mampu membuat para laki-laki di kelas 2A jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, bayangkan saja jika kelasmu kedatangan seorang siswi yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang net idol yang biasa kau lihat di sosial media!

Hinata tersenyum melihat ke arah Sara, ia kagum dengan kecantikan dan kemampuan berbahasa Sara. Meski ia berasal dari luar negri, ia sangat fasih menggunakan bahasa Jepang seperti warga negara Jepang asli atau orang pindahan yang sudah lama tinggal di Jepang.

' _Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan panggilan Onee-sama di sekolah ini.'_ Canda Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

 **KYUT**

Hinata berbalik ketika ia merasakan sebuah ujung bolpoint menyentuh punggungnya, dan benar saja ia mendapati Sakura yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Nee, apakah kau merasa kalau di sini sedikit dingin?", kata Sakura kepada Hinata. Hinata sedikit bingung dengan perkataan sahabat pinknya itu. Dingin? Hinata merasa tak ada yang berubah dengan suhu kali kelas ini. Apakah cuaca? Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan ia mendapati bahwa langit masih berwarna biru cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"A-ano aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali." bisik Hinata pada Sakura, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sara yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari siswa-siswi kelasnya. Entah mengapa rasa tidak suka tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya ketika gadis berambut merah itu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Mungkin itu efek karena Sakura baru saja menjadi, etto _iblis_?" kata Hinata sambil memelankan suaranya dibagian _iblis_ , Sakura kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata Hinata. Namun ia mendesah pelan, ia menyerah.

Sejak ia berubah menjadi iblis. Ia merasa tak ada yang berubah sama sekali pada tubuhnya, kecuali sepasang sayap hitam yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar dan kekuatan fisiknya yang meningkat drastis berkat bidak **_ROOK_** yang ia konsumsi saat Naruto mereinkarnasi dirinya menjadi iblis buatan— **_evil piece._**

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Menma dan Naruto memasukan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas milik mereka masing-masing.

"Menma-nii." Panggil Naruto pada sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menuju ke apartemen." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Menma lagi.

"Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa ikut denganku berkumpul bersama anggota keluargaku di gedung tua belakang sekolah sebentar saja" terang Naruto pada Menma, tanpa pikir panjang Menma mengangguk meyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk berkumpul dengan para anggota keluarganya, ia juga penasaran dengan keluarga iblis adiknya.

Mereka melangkah keluar kelas untuk menuju ke gedung tua belakang sekolah, namun saat mereka baru saja di depan kelas.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Seseorang menyebut nama sang iblis muda, Naruto dan Menma menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Dua pemuda tampan itu berbalik untuk menghadap ke sumber suara yang menyebut nama Naruto.

Di sana berdiri seorang wanita pirang, berkuncir empat yang berdiri angkuh memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen. Naruto mengenalnya, ia berasal dari klan Sabaku. Klan iblis kelas atas yang hampir setara popularitasnya dengan klan Uzumaki.

"Ada apa gerangan kau memanggilku, Sabaku Temari?", tanya Naruto pada Temari.

"Hari ini Gaara ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Jawab Temari to the point.

" _Membicarakan sesuatu_? " kata Naruto mengulangi perkataan Temari.

Temari berkata kepada Naruto bahwa pembicaraan ini sangatlah penting, Temari bahkan meminta dengan sangat kepada Naruto agar pemuda blonde itu mau bertemu dengan Gaara.

' _Tidak biasanya Gaara ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu padaku. Apa yang telah terjadi?'_ , batin Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menyetujui pertemuannya dengan Gaara, Naruto merasa kalau sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Gaara sangatlah serius. Apakah ini menyangkut aliansi klan Uzumaki dengan klan Sabaku? Ataukah ada hal lain yang menyangkut kelangsungan hidup iblis muda saat ini?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada Gaara dan para anggota OSIS lainnya. Kami akan mengadakan rapat di _markas_ mu." Ujar Temari kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendelik galak ke arah Temari ketika gadis pirang itu menyebut kata ' _markas'_. Namun tak ada respon dari gadis pemilik nama Sabaku Temari, gadis itu tidak sadar jika perkataannya sedikit menyinggung Naruto.

" _Shitsureishimasu._ ", pamit Temari kepada dua orang di depannya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah di telapak tangannya, ia menghubungi seluruh anggota keluarganya melalui lingkaran sihir kecil tadi dan meminta mereka semua berkumpul di gedung tua belakang sekolah tanpa terkecuali.

Pemuda pirang itu juga meminta kepada Sakura agar mengajak Hinata berkumpul bersama mereka, Naruto takut bila Hinata pulang ke sekolah sendirian maka Hinata akan diserang oleh Da-Tenshi yang menginginkan nyawa gadis yang mencuri hatinya.

Setelah selesai memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarganya, mata blue ocean itu beralih kepada sang kakak. "Maaf Naruto aku tidak jadi ikut." Kata Menma, Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan kembarannya. Melalui sorot mata Naruto, pemuda itu jelas sekali menuntut jawaban pada Menma, "Aku lupa kalau aku belum mengemasi barang-barangku ke dalam koper, mungkin aku akan kembali ke rumah sebentar lalu segera menuju ke apartemenmu."

Naruto menghela napas mendengar penjelasan Menma, dalam hati Naruto mengomel. _'Bisa-bisanya Menma melupakan barang-barangnya_ ', melalui pernyataan Menma tadi, ia berani bertaruh kalau Menma berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir sekitar tengah malam waktu Denmark.

"Baiklah pergi sana shu.." perintah Naruto pada Menma dengan gerakan tangan seolah-olah mengusir seekor anak ayam.

"Hey! Apa-apaan 'shu' itu, hah?!" teriak Menma pada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran khas si pirang, dan tak lama setelah itu. lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau terang yang berputar muncul di bawah kaki Menma, sebelum Menma hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Ia menitipkan salam untuk kedua orangtuanya di Denmark, yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Menma.

Lingkaran sihir itu kemudian lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuh Menma, meninggalkan pemuda blonde itu sendirian di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Naruto masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, matanya masih menatap ke tempat dimana Menma berdiri sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Naruto menghadap ke kanan lalu berjalan sendirian menuju ke gedung tua belakang sekolah. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong Konoha Gakuen, mata biru iblis pirang itu terus bergerak meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ia lewati.

Jika masih ada siswa lain, mungkin ia mengira Naruto sedang mencari sesuatu.

Namun kenyataannya tidak, pemuda itu hanya penasaran dengan aktivitas— keadaan kelas sepulang sekolah.

Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan gedung olahraga, tapi Naruto hanya berjalan lurus ke depan melewati gedung yang berdiri tegar itu. Hingga akhirnya mau tak mau ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga, tengah menggandeng tangan kekar seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan Jersey basket Konoha.

Bukan, bukan menggandeng. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki itu ditarik oleh gadis itu sambil berlari dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau laki-laki itu berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan err.. kekasihnya?

Tiba-tiba muncul rasa penasaran di benak Naruto. Ia pun berlari mengikuti gadis berambut pirang tadi.

 **TAP..TAP..TAP**

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sampai di lab Biologi, matanya terus mengawasi siswa dan siswi tadi yang sekarang berada di lab yang biasa digunakan untuk meneliti makhluk hidup saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Naruto terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka, ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang itu di dalam lab Biologi. Sebelum memperhatikan dua orang berbeda gender lebih lanjut, Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitar, di sekitar sini sangat sepi. Tidak ada siswa atau guru yang melintasi area di sekitar ruang Biologi. Seolah-olah wilayah ini bukanlah lagi bagian Konoha Gakuen setelah pulang sekolah.

Selain itu, ia juga merasakan hawa mistis yang sangat kuat di sini. Mungkin saja setelah pulang sekolah, area ini adalah area yang dikenal sangat angker sehingga tak ada barang satu pun yang berani melintasi wilayah ini. Well, itu hanya perkiraan saja karena Naruto baru satu tahun di Konoha Gakuen.

"Takumi-kun." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang bergema.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke lab, di sana ia melihat kalau gadis pirang meletakan tangan kanannya di dada yang tertutup oleh Jersey Konoha Gakuen milik pemuda yang bernama Takumi. Tak ada ekspresi jijik ketika perempuan itu menyentuh jersey yang basah karena keringat tersebut.

"Ada apa, Shion mengapa kau membawa ku kemari?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bernama Takumi, Takumi menatap mata lavender Shion sangat dalam. Namun Shion tidak risih dengan tatapan dari Takumi yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Shion menggenggam erat tangan Takumi, sambil berkata "Aku menginginkan sesuatu." Katanya manja.

' _Rupanya hanya sepasang kekasih yang ingin bermesraan. Tapi mengapa di lab Biologi?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, gadis itu memasukan jari telunjuk sang pemuda ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"HIE?!" pekik Naruto. Ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya dan berharap kedua orang itu tidak mendengar pekikannya. _'Shit! ternyata mereka akan melakukan_ _itu_ _. Pulang ke rumah dan lakukan itu diranjang!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Berkat fisiknya sebagai iblis, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah di wajah pemuda yang jarinya dimanja oleh sang gadis. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat menahan sensasi nikmat di jarinya yang menyerang pikiran serta menggoda hasratnya sebagai pria untuk _memakan_ gadis di depannya.

' _Tck! Lebih baik aku ke gedung belakang sekolah saja.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil beranjak pergi dari tempatnya saat ini.

"hm...ummph.. ah~. Ara, aku tak tahu ternyata air liurku cukup untuk menghipnotismu. Syukurlah aku tak perlu menggunakan _charm_ ku."

"?!"

Naruto kembali mengintip kedua orang itu melalui jendela dan ia terkejut ketika melihat mata pemuda yang bernama Takumi. Tatapan mata pemuda itu kosong, tidak ada cahaya di bola matanya. Naruto masih diam memikirkan _charm_ yang dimaksud oleh Shion.

"Aku ingin kau..." kata Shion sambil mencoba melepaskan Jersey milik Takumi, "...menjadi..." hingga akhirnya tubuh bagian atas Takumi terekpos sempurna, jersey yang semula menutupi tubuh atletis Takumi kini berada di tangan Shion.

Dengan penuh napsu, Shion menghirup aroma tubuh dan keringat Takumi yang menempel di kain berwarna itu. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya "...camilanku, maukah kau melakukannya?Aku sangat lapar dan aku juga lupa tidak membawa uang, jadi aku mohon padamu Ta-ku-mi-kun" Pinta Shion dengan nada memohon yang dibuat-buat di depan Takumi yang menatap ke arahnya seperti orang linglung.

Naruto masih berusaha keras menggali ingatan-ingatannya saat ini, sambil memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan salah satu anggota klub basket yang kini tengah mendekati ajalnya.

"Aku mengerti, Shion. Aku tak peduli dengan berapa lama kita mengenal. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu apapun itu." Kata Takumi yang berada dalam pengaruh kekuatan Shion.

"Kya! Romantisnya, namun sayang sekali, Takumi-kun. Sepertinya ketampananmu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat saat diam dan terbujur kaku, daripada mendrible bola basket itu. Karena aku peduli denganmu..." Ia mengubah posisi Takumi yang semula duduk menjadi telentang di atas meja,tanpa menunggu lama. Shion segera menindih tubuh pemuda tampan itu.

Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan pemuda yang sudah tak berdaya itu dengan penuh napsu, melihat mangsanya sudah tak berdaya membuatnya sangat senang terlebih lagi mangsanya memiliki fisik dan tampang yang sedap dilihat. Shion menjilat bibirnya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Takumi.

Naruto tersentak ketika ia menyadari satu hal. _'Charm? Ciuman? Gadis itu pasti...'_

"..tidurlah dengan tenang, tampan." Naruto langsung berdiri dan bergerak menuju ke pintu lab Biologi secepat mungkin. Dengan kasar ia mendorong pintu kayu tersebut.

 **BRAK!**

Refleks Shion menghadap ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, dan mendapati Naruto yang menembakan bola aura berwarna merah tua yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Namun sayang bola itu kalah cepat dengan Shion yang melompat mundur ke belakang sambil memeluk Takumi.

Iris violet miliknya memperhatikan bola yang berhasil ia hindari. Bola energi berwarna merah tua itu membesar menjadi seukuran meja kayu yang ditabraknya. Dan meja kayu itu kini berada di dalamnya, meja kayu yang ada di dalam bola itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi debu. Shion menghela napas lega, ia beruntung gerakannya lebih cepat dari bola mengerikan itu.

Setelah memperhatikan bola tadi, pandangannya matanya kini beralih ke Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah siswi berseragam Konoha Gakuen lengkap itu, jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya ia sudah siap untuk memusnahkan makhluk yang mencoba merenggut nyawa siswa dari klub basket itu.

" _ **[**_ _ **Curse art: Cursed ball]**_ tak perlu ku jelaskan kau pasti sudah tahu akibatnya jika itu mengenaimu, kan? _ **"**_ ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shion tertawa lepas seolah-olah Naruto adalah seorang pelawak dengan tingkah lucunya berdiri menghibur Shion. Sedangkan ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Apakah ada yang lucu dengan penjelasannya? Atau nama jurus yang ia gunakan terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Jika Shion tertawa karena nama jurusnya, ia akan pulang ke Denmark sekarang juga! Lalu memprotes ibunya karena nama jurus yang ia ajarkan kekanak-kanakan.

"Lucky! Hari ini aku mendapat dua mangsa yang sangat tampan, hahaha..." kata Shion sambil tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Naruto sweat drop di tempat ketika mendengar Shion tertawa dengan kencang tanpa mempedulikan etikanya sebagai perempuan, _'Dari cara ia tertawa aku ragu kalau ia adalah seorang wanita, mungkin ia adalah makhluk supranatural yang melakukan transgender.'_

"Jika kau memakan laki-laki bernama Takumi itu lalu memakanku apa kau tidak takut jika perutmu itu jadi buncit, eh?" kata Naruto dengan wajah dan nada yang datar seperti biasanya.

Kata-kata ngasal dari Naruto membuat Shion terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto yakin kalau makhluk supranatural di hadapannya saat ini adalah makhluk transgender.

ia juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh karena Naruto sudah menyenggol hal yang menurutnya sangat sensitif. "Jangan bercanda! Kami para Succubus hanya menghisap energi laki-laki sampai habis, bukan memakan tubuhnya. Ji-jika ada yang memakan tubuh korban mungkin karena mereka belum puas dengan energinya!"

 **SHING!**

Es dengan ujung runcing tiba-tiba muncul dan menyentuh leher Naruto, "Jangan pernah lengah meski lawan yang di hadapanmu hanya satu, kau tak tahu ada atau tidak lawanmu yang lain sedang bersiap menyerangmu dari belakang." Naruto menatap bengis ke arah gadis yang meletakan pisau es di lehernya, sedangkan si gadis hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kemudian gadis itu menatap ke arah Shion, "Apakah pemuda ini yang membuatmu tidak sempat memanggilku?" tanya gadis seorang yang tengah memegang belati es di tangan kanannya.

Dengan tatapan sengit, perempuan itu sedikit menekan belatinya di leher Naruto.

Naruto menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ketika sensasi perih dan dingin mulai menyerang lehernya.

"Ya begitulah." Ujar Shion sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Shou, jadi dia agak berbahaya ya? Benar-benar tipikalku." Gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, yang kemudian disusul dengan aksi menjilat pipi Naruto.

' _ **Shit apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **HALO!**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan Renji ^^**

 **Renji mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat Silent reader, reader yang ngasih review, yang ngefav, yang ngefollow, dan yang dll.**

 **Buat fansnya Shion, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat Shion jadi succubus.**

 **Naru dikeroyok? Hahaha... gantian ya! Abis di chap sebelumnya dia ngeroyok Konan sih ._.**

 **Gomen updatenya lama, karena em.. jujur Renji lupa alurnya hahaha #Plak (Aduh author macam apa aku ini T_T)**

 **Setelah Renji baca, ulang dalam hati Renji bilang "Ya ampun, tulisan gw -.-" selain itu Renji juga baru sadar kalau ternyata alur fic ini sangat lambat. Jadi mulai chap ini dan seterusnya, akan sedikit dipercepat. Oh iya untuk chapter kali ini Renji mohon maaf kalo idenya gaje, entah kenapa yang muncul di otak kaya gini ya akhirnya ya gini deh -_-**

 **Akhir kata : SANKYU! SAMPAI KETEMU LAGI! ^O^)/**


End file.
